Warriors: Starclans propchecy
by Saven15
Summary: Four clans live in in the forest. A prophecy from Starclan. "One shall arise, born of all four clans. To unit the clans against the evil." This book shall follow the path from start to finish, from the point of view of the cross-clan cats. Starting off with Softpelt, the she-cat that started it all.
1. Chapter 1

Softpelts story.

I sat on the soft grass in the middle of the opening at my first meeting as a warrior of Airclan. The meeting had not begain yet because Earthclan was not here. There were four tree stumps in the middle of the opening were the leaders would stand facing away from the cliff that stood to the north, that's where my clan is from, to the west and east there was nothing but dense forest's, thats where Fireclan and Earthclan were from and to the south was a river and that's where Waterclan was from. Silverpelt shone in the sky with our warrior ancestors watching us from Starclan.

"Softpelt!" I heard my name being called from one of my fellow warriors. I turned to see Moonheart running to meet me. Her pale gray pelt shimmering in the moon light. Her belly swollen with Wildflight's kits.

"Yes?" I asked and smiled at her as she sat down.

"I want you to meet someone come with me" She meowed and got up signaling for me to follow her with her tail. I got up and followed because I had nothing better to do and nobody to talk to. She led my thought the crowd of cats sharing news and gossip, to a mottled brown tom who sat with a milky brown queen, who I new to be a Waterclan queen by the name of Heatherflower and her mate a black and white tom with a black tail by the name of Mosstail. Moonheart stopped about three tail lengths away from them and sat. I sat down behind her feeling a bit shy. He looked over at us and Moonheart waved him over. He meowed his good-byes to Heatherflower and Mosstail. He stalked towards us, I could see his muscles rippling under his thick fur. He sat down in front of us and looked at Moonheart.

"Hello Moonheart, its nice to see you again" He greeted her and looked at me "Who is this?"

"It's nice to see you again as well Bramblepelt, this is Softpelt she's are newest warrior. How have you been?" Moonheart asked and I got up and sat down beside her.

"I have been swell, thank you for asking. My kin have been bugging me to find a mate." he informed "And its nice to meet you Softpelt."

"It's nice to meet you too Bramblepelt" I replied "Why would your kin bug you about it. You should pick your mate when your ready and are really and truly in love"

"Softpelt!" Moonheart exclaimed "That's none of your business!"

"Sor-"

"No its okay shes right and I should tell my kin that, thank you" Bramblepelt cut me off and nodded his thanks. Just then Earthclan emerged from the forest to the west. Petalstar bounded over to join the rest of the leaders. The Earthclan cats mingled in with the rest of the clans and started to share their gossip and news of life. A yowl sounded from the tree stumps to start the meeting, the noise died away and the leaders jumped on the the stumps. Riverstar,the leader of Waterclan, stepped foreword to speak first.

"Waterclan is healthly and well feed this newleaf and we have three new kits and a new apprentice! Thornpaw!" Riverstar exclaimed and yowls of happiness filled the cool night air.

_"Thornpaw! Thornpaw!" _Everyone cheered and Riverstar stepped back as Petalstar stepped forward to share news from Earthclan.

"Earthclan has lost one warrior in a boarder fight with Waterclan." Petalstar hung her head in grieving then shot Riverstar a dirty look.

"Your cat was hunting on are territory!" Riverstar hissed

"That doesn't mean you kill one of our warriors!"A Earthclan warrior, I knew to be Mappletail, meowed back and yowls of agrement started up.

"Hush Earthclan!" Petalstar yowled and silence fell over the clearing.

"Who was this lost warrior!" I asked and the cat's around me stared in disapproval.

"We lost a trusted cat. It was Gravelfur!" Petalster meowed and hung her head in grief for her lost warrior again. Yowls of grief filled the night. I had only ever meet the warrior once but grief fill my entire body and I hung my head. I felt a pelt brush against mine and lean into my flank. I looked over to see Bramblepelt sitting beside me, I felt strangely comfortable with the Fireclan warrior against me.

"He was a great warrior, sweet and caring, he was to become an elder in a moon or so" He told me.

"I only meet him once and he was really nice" I meowed and looked up and the leaders they were letting the moment of grief pass.

"Lets move on!"Petalstar called and everyone looked up at them and waited "On a lighter note we have three new kits and one of are warriors has moved into the elders den!"

She backed up as Flamestar stepped forward to share news from Fireclan.

"Fireclan is healthly and we have new kits this newleaf and a new warrior!" Flamestar yelled "Welcome Foxflame as a new warrior of Fireclan!"

_"Foxflame! Foxflame!" _All the cats cheered and I cheered along with them. When the cheering died away I looked up and Bramblepelt, he was still pressed against my flank.

"We have one new warrior as well!" I heard Willowstar call and I looked up at her. "Softpelt!"

_"Softpelt! Softpelt!" _Everyone called into the night, the one voice I heard over all others was Bramblepelt's.

"That is the end of the meeting" with that the leaders jumped down off the tree stumps and sat in a group sharing gossip and other news that was not anounced. This is what we did when the meetings start as soon as all the clans where here and after they stay until the moon sunk past tree tops and Starclan begins to fade.

"So how is Dawncloud?" Bramblepelt asked and I turned to face him.

"How do you know Dawncloud?"I asked back.

"She and my old mentor were good friends" He replied and looked up at silverpelt and back at me

"She's good and her one kit is good to he will be a apprentice in a moon" I told him with smiled.

"That's good, Starclan is leaving now the meeting is going to be over soon" He told me and got up " I should go and find my clan, see you and the next meeting Softpelt"

I watched him go.

"I see you two hit it off" Moonheart laughed and I jumped not knowing that she had been there "come on we're leaving"

I got up and padded after her to where my clan was gathering to head home.

Back at the Airclan camp things went on as usual and I found myself thinking about Bramblepelt more, no matter what I was doing. I always wondered if he was thinking about me or not.

A moon past and I was dozing in a sun warmed patch of grass on the outskirts of the camp when about seven kits jumped on me with screeched and jumped when I realized it was Windybreeze, and Moonheart's kits and I layed back down and they hopped away giggling.

"Sorry Softpelt!" I heard Windybreeze call from over by the nursery

"Its fine they wouldn't be kits if they didn't case trouble!" I yelled back and got up to see if any hunting needed to be done, but to my dismay the fresh-kill pile was fully stalked.

"Hey Softpelt! You looking for something to do?" Fernstripe called, and she ran up to me her tortoiseshell fur glowing in the sun light. "Could you help me gather herbs?"

"Ya sure" I offered. Just as we turned to leave Willowstar jumped onto the big willow tree that was used to hold clan meeting's

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own pray gather here beneath the willow for a clan meeting!" Willowstar called and cat's began to gather.

"Softpelt!" I heard Ice-eyes call to me "You will be Whitekits mentor I was looking for you earlier but you were on patrol."

"I would love to me his mentor" I reassured him and dipped my head in respect as he walked away. Whitekit and Dawncloud where standing under the willow tree now and Whitekit looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

"Whitekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Softpelt. I hope Softpelt will pass down all she knows on to you. Softpelt come foreword. Softpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Applepelt, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and swift of your paws. you will be the mentor of Whitepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Whitepaw." Willowstar preformed the apprentice ceremony flawlessly. I touched nose's will Whitepaw.

_"Whitepaw, Whitepaw" _The clan cheered and the ceremony was over. My mind was spinning _My first Apprentice! _I though to myself _Does Bramblepelt have his first apprentice yet? _I snapped back to the present.

"Softpelt what is my first task?" Whitepaw ask excitedly and stood in front of me "Can we learn battle moves or hunt!"

"Where going to collect herbs with Fernstripe or Bramblepaw" I told him and he looked disappointed "don't look so disappointed you should be happy I trust you with this task. The Medicine cat is one of the most important cats in a clan, they heal the sick and wounded and they need their herbs to do it"

He looked up at me and I knew he understood what I was telling him. I turned to go and find Fernstripe. She was in the medicine cats clearing. She looked up from her herb's and looked at us.

"Oh, Softpelt I was just going to come look for you. Are you too busy to help me look for herbs?" she asked

"Nope, We have some more help now with Whitepaw" I proclaimed

"I'm happy to help!" Whitepaw announced and jumped up and down

"Good Bramblepaw will take you. I have some more herb sorting to do" she told us, called into the den and Bramblepaw poked her head out "take them to get the herbs. We need and get lots there's more then just two of you going so you can get lots but not to much we don't want to kill the plants"

"Yep I know you tell me this every time you send me out for herbs" Bramblepaw twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"Yes I do but it's only to make sure you remember what I tell you" Fernstripe told her and went back to sorting herds.

"Lets go" Bramblepaw meowed and headed for the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

We padded along the moor of Airclan, the rock under paw was hard a rough against the pads on my paws. I found myself thinking of Bramblepelt once again. I wondered what he was doing right now. I shook my head clear and focused on what I was doing.

Bramblepaw was cutting leaves off a plant, she made a little pile.

"Whitepaw you take this pile and don't bite down on it, you will get sick" She told him. Whitepaw picked up the pile and Bramblepaw got up a lead us to a new smaller bush about twenty tail lengths away.

She sat down in front of a plant and started picking more leafs. When she was done there were two piles. I picked one up and Bramblepaw picked up the other and we went back to camp.

"Thank you so much. We were almost out of this." Fernstripe exclaimed when we got back.

"It was nothing. I was happy to help." I told her and looked down at Whitepaw who nodded in agreement.

Two more moons past and I found myself thinking about Bramblepelt more and more even when I slept my dream's were filled with him and I. I was on patrol with Ice-eyes, Barkpelt, Runningwind and Whitepaw. Whitepaw had learned a lot and was growing fast and was becoming a great warrior but his 6 moons of training were not yet finished. He was more quiet and had grown fond of Ravenkit, who was going to start her training soon. We were patrolling the Fireclan border and I found myself thinking of Bramblepelt again.

I opened my mouth to taste the air and I smell Fireclan.

"I smell Fireclan an its fresh!" I hissed and everyone stopped to taste the air.

"Yeah. She's right! Good thing we're down wind of them." Runningwind whispered "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to investigate" Ice-eyes told her and padded all followed behind.

"There!" Barkpelt hissed and dropped into a crouch and we all did the same. I looked where he was and sure enough there they were four Fireclan warriors and an apprentice. I looked at each one and I could only name three of them and one was Bramblepelt.

The other two I knew to be Duststorm and Mossclaw.

"Come on, I saw it run that way." Duststorm hissed "Lets get it and go back!"

"No! We can't be here!" Bramblepelt whispered back "It was just a Rabbit, there's more back in the forest!"

"But that one was really big! and I know it would be the perfect gift to Patchpelt. She loves rabbit!" Duststorm hissed and turned to Mossclaw "Will you help me!"

"No, I want to go home." Mossclaw told him "Leopardsong would claw my ears off but I will stay to make sure you make it back."

"We can't let them hunt!" I hissed and looked at Barkface then at Ice-eyes.

"I know. On three we will jump on them." Ice-eyes told us. "One...Two...THREE!"

We all jumped and I landed right on Mossclaw's back and the other cat screeched in surprise. The young apprentice ran and jumped off the side of the cliff into they're territory. Mossclaw tried to fling me off but I only dug my claws deeper into his pelt. I bit down hard into the scruff of his neck. It tasted of dirt and the forest. It was overwhelming me and I almost let go but I stayed strong and held on.

I felt claws dig into my side and pull me off. I hit the ground hard and it knocked the breath out of me. Claws dug into my side again, I gasped in pain and I felt blood trickle down my side. The claws pulled out and I quickly pulled myself to my paws.

"Are you okay?" I heard Ice-eyes ask me.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I told him and he looked me in the eyes and I nodded. I looked around and the only Fireclan cat left was Bramblepelt and he was lying on the ground but his eyes were open and he pulled himself to his paws.

"I will take him back to the Fireclan border" I told Ice-eyes and he nodded.

"We're going back to camp. I will see you there." He replied then turned and stalked away so that the only cats left were Bramblepelt, Whitepaw and I.

"You may go back to camp Whitepaw. I can handle him on my own." I told him firmly. He bowed his head and ran off back to camp. I turn to face Bramblepelt.

"Well that was really stupid of you." He twitched his whiskers at me "I could easy over power you."

"Well you won't." I whispered and looked him right in the eye's.

"Your right. I won't." He whispered back and we stood there just staring into each others eyes. I walked toward him

"I can't stop thinking about you. No matter what I'm doing. I want to be with you, I want to know everything about you, I want to be close to you I want to know everything you love to do." He whispered not breaking eye contact.

"I feel the same way." I told him and pressed my muzzle to his and we stood there. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes again.

"If you really feel the same way then meet me here tomorrow night"

"I will"

"I'm looking forward to it"

"Me too"

"What if i told you that I want to be your mate?"

"What?"

"I want to be your mate"

"I...I..., I have no idea what to say."

"You can say yes."

"Yes" I felt a wave of worry, love and excitement pass trough me "You have to go."

"What?" He looked confused

"Your still in Airclan territory!" I hissed and nosed him towards the border. He walked toward Fireclan territory.

"I love you" He whispered, jumped into Fireclan territory and took off. I followed him with my eyes till I couldn't see him. I longed to jump down after him, but I knew I couldn't.

"I love you too" I whispered into the air but I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Softpelt" I heard a voice I knew to be Bramblepaw. I jumped and looked at her

"I had to idea you were there!" I yelped

"I saw everything."

"What?! Please Bramblepaw, don't tell! I truly love him!" I yowl but she wore an unreadable expression.

"It's okay. Don't worry it's all part of you destiny." she meowed and turned to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The next morning I woke up in the warriors den. Applepelt, Blizzardfur, Sharptooth and Dawnfang where sleeping still, I slipped out quietly so I didn't wake them. I felt a wave of excitement and worry as I remembered that I was to meet Bramblepelt tonight were we fought yesterday. I waved away the thought and went to the apprentice's den to get Whitepaw.

"Whitepaw come on, we're going hunting!" I yelled into the den and Whitepaw poked his head out.

"Okay" He meowed and yawned as he slipped out.

"Hey are you guy's going hunting?" I heard Wildflight yell from beside the fresh-kill pile "Can me and Echopaw come?"

"Sure the more the merrier" I told him and he got up just as Echopaw slipped out of the apprentice's den.

"You ready?" Wildfight ask, she nodded and we headed for the entrance to the camp.

"I love hunting!" Echopaw exclaimed as we headed across the moor, I opened my mouth to taste the air.

"Rabbit!" Whitepaw hissed and we all dropped in a crouch "it's mine!"

Whitepaw crept closer and I saw the rabbit, it was a nice plump one to. _Now!_ I screamed in my head and Whitepaw flung himself at the rabbit and landed right on top of it, killing it with one swift movement.

"Nice one!" Echopaw said when Whitepaw carried his catch back to us and dropped it. He scrapped dirt over it and marked were it was with a twig so he could get it later.

"Lets keep going" I urged.

The hunting was good that day. I got two rabbits and a vole. I went on evening patrol with Whitetail, Dawncloud, Silverleaf and Sharptooth.

I lay in my nest that night, waiting for the rest of the warriors to fall asleep and sure enough not long after I could hear snoring and breathing of every cat in the den. I got up and shook the moss off my pelt. I slipped out of the den without a problem and creep out of camp. Instead off going right up the path I went around the outside of the came and up around Eagleflight, who sat guard not far from the entrance to the camp.

I got to the place I told Bramblepelt I would meet him without any problems at all.

"Thank you Starclan" I meowed to silverpelt which shone bright above me.

"Yes. Thank you" I heard Bramblepelt say and I jumped.

"I didn't know you where there" I sighed and looked at him

"I didn't know if you would come. I'm so happy you did." He whispered and stalked up to me. He pressed his muzzle to mine.

"Of course I did." I replied and pulled away " I said I would didn't I?"

"Yes you did" He meowed and swiped his paw over my ear, I looked at him before I jumped on him playfully. We played like kits till our side's were heaving and we couldn't breath.

"I love you." he whispered and pressed his muzzle to my flank "Stay with me tonight"

"I love you too. I will stay till silver pelt fade's then I must go back to camp" I told him and we made a nest under a great willow bigger then the one in our camp.

"My love you must get up" I heard Bramblepelt say and nudge me awake "Silverpelt is fading my love, we must go I will see you at the next gathering."

"No you will see me tonight" I told him and I looked at him before licking his ear "Meet me again and I will tell you something about me"

"Okay" he meowed and we got up and scattered the nest. He licked my ear before jumping off the cliff and into Fireclan territory. I ran along the moor towards camp only stopping to wash the sent of Bramblepelt off my fur. I slipped back into camp just as Airclan was starting to stir. Willowstar slipped out of her den and looked at me.

"Solfpelt. Your up early" she yawned and padded over to the fresh-kill pile "You want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure" I answered "when?"

"Now" she replied and looked at me "I want to see how Whitpaw is doing and it's been a long time since I hunted with you"

"Okay I will get Whitepaw" I bowed my head and turned to gather Whitepaw from the apprentice's den "Come on Whitepaw"

He poked his head out of the apprentice's den.

"Yes?" he asked

"Where going hunting with Willowstar" I told him and he quickly slipped out of the den

"Okay, I'm coming" He gulped, I could tell he was nervous

"It's okay" I told him and went on "I know you will do great"

He looked up at me, nodded his thanks and we moved on.

Willowstar lead us out of camp after letting Ice-eyes know where she was going.


	4. Chapter 4

About a moon later, I had been meeting Bramblepelt almost every night. Mistykit, Webkit,Thornkit and Ravenkit where all 'paws now and everything in came was moveing on as it always did. I sat in the camp with my tail tucked around me, Ice-eyes was picking cats to go to the meeting and so far he had Copperwing, Dawncloud, Silverleaf, Wildflight, Blizzardfur, Applepelt, Whitetail and Echosong.

"Softpelt" Willowstar's voice came from beside me and i jumped

"I'm sorry i didn't know you where there" I croaked and looked at here

"It's okay i should be the one apologizing for snicking up on you" She informed coolie "I wanted to tell you that you don't need to go to the meeting i can have someone else take Whitepaw"

"No!" I screeched " I wouldn't miss his first meeting for anything!"

"Okay" She nodded and stalked away to join the group that was meeting at the entrance to the camp. I followed and stood beside Whitepaw.

"Good luck Whitepaw!" Ravenpaw called from the Apprentice's den "You have to tell me about it tomorrow!"

"I will!"He called back and we moved out of the camp behind everyone and The group started out on a light run.

"Nervous?" I asked and looked down at him quickly before looking back at where i was going.

"Yeah" He whimpered.

"You will be fine"I told him "Its really cool"

"Is it?" he asked as we stopped in front of the cliff. Willowstar let out a yowl to single Airclan's arrival and jumped down into the open area.

"Come on i want you to meet someone" I told Whitepaw and jumped down into the open field and ran off to find Bramblepelt. I stopped when I saw him sitting with two warriors from Earthclan and Fireclan. There was a small gray she-cat from Earthclan and a large gray tom from Fireclan. The she-cat was the only one I knew to be Moonpaw. Bramblepelt saw me and said goodbye to Moonpaw and the tom.

"Hello Softpelt" He greeted me and looked at Whitepaw "Who is this?"

"This is Whitepaw my apprentice" I informed him and he looked at me with Puzzled

"Good for you I have an apprentice her name is Sweetpaw" He Smiled.

"Hey Softpelt can I go and look for some other apprentice's to talk to" Whitepaw asked me.

"Sure you can Whitepaw" I agreed and he ran off into the crowed of cat's

"I didn't know you had an apprentice" Bramblepelt hissed.

"I didn't know you did either!" I hissed back. then a yowl sounded from the stumps singled the start of the meeting.

The meeting past by fast and it was over to soon then we went back to camp.

About a moon past and I wasn't put into many patrols and I was not asked to go hunting to often. Leaf-bear had griped it's cold hands on the cats of the clans. I sat in camp and rested out of the cold. I hadn't seen Bramblepelt in about a moon, but we planed to meeting when leaf-bear ended. The only thing that really happened was Ice-eyes moved to the elders den and changed his name to Ice-eye because he lost his right eye in a fight with Otterfur from Waterclan. Breezetail was our new Deputy

"Sofltpelt,Willowstar wants to talk with you!" Breesetail called into the warriors den where i sat with a few other warriors. I slipped out of the warriors den and into the cold snow and headed for her den and slipped inside. Willowstar signaled with her tail for me to sit.

"Softpelt I asked for you because some of the other she-cats noticed that you have been getting big and wanted to know when were planning to move to the nursery?" she asked

"Nursery?" I echoed her last word "Why would I move there?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh Softpelt"

"What?"

"Oh dear your going to have kits"

"What?!"

"Your having kits"

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything

"Softpelt" she meowed again

"Yes" I murmured

"I want you to move to the nursery tonight I had Ebonyheart make you a nest" She requested.

"Okay" I agreed

"You may go" She spoke and i got up to leave "Good luck"

I left and padded through the deep snow and to the nursery.

"Softpelt you have finally moved in that's your nest" Ebonyheart pointed with her tail at a nice soft looking nest next to hers. Ashkit, Brokenkit, Leafkit, Brightkit, Blackkit and Fallkit where curled up between her legs sleeping. There where about six nests in the nursery but only four where being used now. Three nest lined each wall. in the two nest that were in the back against the wall were Moonheart and Ebonyheart and in the next two were Me and Echosong.

Two more moons past and Nursery life was boring but easy. Whitepaw was now Whitecloud, Barkpelt finished his training for me when i moved into the nursery. Applepelt moved in Expecting Eaglefights kits and Moonheart moved out after Moonkit, Graykit and Patchkit became 'paws and Echosong had her kit's, Fuzzykit, Toadkit, Seedkit and Shadowkit. I was about Three more moons away from having my kits now.

"Hey Ebonyheart can we go play outside?" Ashkit asked and the other nine kits nodded there heads

"Please?" they all asked at once

"My six can go but the other four have to ask Echosong first" She told then

"Okay you guys ask we won't go without you" Leafkit promised them and sat down. Toadkit took the lead of the other three and went up to Echosong who was sitting twitching her whisker's

"Please Echosong.." Toadkit asked and a look of pure love fell over her face.

"Yes" She meowed "But don't get under the warriors feet"

"I will watch them" Applepelt told her

"I'll come with you" I got up and followed the kits out into the clearing of the camp it was new-leaf now, it had been a harsh leaf-bear. Echosong had 6 kits just like Ebonyheart their names are Fuzzykit, Toadkit, Seedkit, Shadowkit, Specklekit and Mistkit. Specklekit and Mistkit were not strong enough to survive the last harsh moon of leaf bear. I would always hear her in the middle of the night silently weeping for her lost kits.

"Come on Fuzzykit, Shadowkit, Toadkit and Seedkit your Fireclan and where Airclan" Blackkit told them

"Aww but we want to be Airclan!" Seedkit whined

"You can be Airclan next!" Brightkit told them

"Okay" Seedkit agreed and they started the game.

"Kit's, there so playful" Applepelt exclaimed. _Should I tell her who the father of my kit's are? _I asked my self but I decided not to. I didn't know what to do.

"Yea " I replied.

By the time the kits had stopped playing and started to cause trouble the sun had started to set.

"Come on kits its time for bed!" I yelled and the kits began to whine and complain about not being tired

"Please Softpelt!" Brokenkit begged "Just a little bit longer!"

"No it's time for you to get back to Ebonyheart and Echosong" I coaxed the kits back to the nursery.

That night I lay awake thinking of what I should do. At moon high I had decided that I would leave Airclan and go to Fireclan and be with Bramblepelt. I would have my kits there and we would be together till I go to Starclan.

I got up and padded out into the clearing and out the entrance of the camp taking the same route I did when I would go to meet Bramblepelt. When I got there I jumped down into Fireclan territory.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Announcement **_

**I might start making a quick Authors Note ever now and again in the beginning or at the end. For all of you who have stuck with us this far, BIG Thank you from my sister and I :) My sister is very surprised by how many views we have gotten lol. So far so good, getting to a good part. Soon the story should switch P.O.V's to the next cat. Not mentioning any names or anything. **

**You also get to meet our real life kitty and old deputy of our real life Fireclan in this part! I say old deputy 'cause she died a couple weeks ago, R.I.P Baby Kitty. Okay Okay I will stop talking, no need to be mean.** **Hope you enjoy Chapter 5. **

I walked for what seamed like moons. I stopped at a big old oak and curled up in its roots, Sleep came to me as soon as I lay my head on my paws.

The light that shined down trow the leave's of the oak and into my eyes dragging me out of my sleep. I stood up and padded on trough Fireclan territory. I walked for a long time without an aim untill I come to a clearing were a Fireclan she-cat sat looking into the sky. I pushed my way into the clearing.

She spun around and unsheathed her claws the arched her back and hissed. I could not fight if I was going to have kits. I lay down and placed my paw onto my swollen belly. As soon as she saw that I was going to have kits she sheathed her claws and stood normal.

"What are you doing here young Airclan Queen? You should not be traveling when so close to having kits?" she asked and I stood back up.

"I want to talk with Flamestar" I told her "I am Softpelt and I wish to join your clan for the sake of my kits."

"Why would your kits need to be in my clan?" She hissed and took a step forward.

"I will tell you when I tell Flamestar" I meowed and dipped my head.

"Why should I trust you?" she pushed "How do I know your not with someone?"

"I left my clan at moon high when everyone was asleep they should be looking for me now"

"Well then come with me." She turned and started walking. I followed without a word.

We walked for a little before coming to a cave with a barer of torn bushes blocking it. A small hole in the wall was the only way in or out. It was only big enough for a cat or smaller to get in. I slid trough the hole and walking into the camp. When I got in I looked up to see that it was not a cave at all and that there was no roof giving the cats inside light, I could feel the cats of Fireclan's eyes burning into my pelt but I didn't care all I was thinking about were my kits and their needs more then my own.

"Stay here" The she-cat told me and she ran off the a den in the side of the cave with a ledge that loomed over it. I could tell that it was strong enough to hold a cats weight.

It was not long that the she-cat popped out and Flamestar fallowed close behind. She walked up to me.

"Please come with my young queen you said you wanted to talk." she told me and I stood "Babyfang you come as well."

"I want to come!" I heard Bramblepelt call and pushed through the cats.

"Why?" a young she-cat with black and white fur, I guessed was Babyfang, asked.

"Because she is my mate" Bramblepelt told her and the cats of Fireclan gasped.

"Traitor!" Babyfang hissed

"No, I am not a traitor. I love her" He whispered, he moved closer to me.

"We will talk this over in my den. Everyone back to what you were doing" Flamestar called to the cats. "Come."

We entered her den. It wasn't small but not to big. There was more room then was needed to hold all of us.

"Why do you want to join my clan?" She asked when we all entered and were sitting

"I only wish for what is best for my kits" I told them. I wrapped my tail in Bramblepelts and I was hoping that I wouldn't be cast out and have to go back to Airclan.

"Well I will need to think on my own." She told us and her yellow eyes fell on me "For now you will need rest, you may stay here."

"Thank you Flamestar" I dipped my head to her and we left. Bramblepelt stayed close to me as if to protect me from his clan mates.

"Bramblepelt" A golden tom yelled and ran us to him "Why would you do this? "

"I love her Tangletalon and you of all cats I thought would stand by me no mater what." Bramblepelt hissed

"I do stand by you and I only wish the best for you." Tangletalon meowed calmly and look at me " and the best wishes to you to. I am Tangletalon. Bramblepelt and I are littermates"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Softpelt" I told him. The she-cat who brought me here came to stand with us.

"I never got to tell you my name. I'm Leopardsong. It's nice to meet you." She smiled then five little kits no more then 2 moons old came bouncing up to us.

"Oh look its a Airclan cat I have never seen one before!" One of them meowed and they all stoped to look

"Leopardsong, why is it here can we attack her?" another asked

"Hush Grasskit and Daisykit" she wrapped her tail around them and pulled them in close."These are my little ones. I'm a full time queen with Patchpelt. This is Daisykit, Breezekit, Blizzardkit, Honeykit and Grasskit"

"There beautiful" I told her and looked down on them "My name is Softpelt"

"Wolfpaw you should be hunting for the elders get going!" I heard a voice yell and then an apprentice run for the tunnel but stop and turn

"Badgers!" He called and everything just happened so fast. Three badgers exploded over the thorn buses and I was pushed into a little den I would guess was the nursery. I could hear cats hissing and fighting outside.

"Wolfpaw!" I small voice cried. I turned to see a pretty calico she-cat with brown eye's crying "My kit! He was so young!"

"I'm so sorry." I calmed her an I opened my mouth to say more but the wall was torn down and a big male badger stood on the other side. Four warriors stood in its way bravely but they could not help the two little kits that ran from the safety of the nursery. I ran after them, not listening to the warriors that yelled for me to go back. I got to the kits just in time.

I pulled them in close and wrapped my paws and tail around them. Pain blossomed in my side and we went flying. I twisted and hit and ground on the same side the Badger hit me on.

"Softpelt!" I could hear Bramblepelts call before everything went black.

**OH NO! Softpelt! Cliffhanger ;) *Cue in death threats, rude names etc.* No need to be rude. I was actually surprised my sister wrote this part. I never thought she would so something like this to Softpelt, Even though I would have made it worse xD **

**Anyways for those of you who guessed our real life kitty, if you guessed Babyfang you were right! She is actually my profile pic. You also got to meet my sister in kitty form, Leopardsong ladies and gentlemen! You will meet my kitty soon. Until next chapter! Good-bye! *Blows kisses* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note!**

**Just because I feel bad leaving you with a cliffhanger, I am giving you all this next little part. Well, it isn't really little... Any who, here you go! *Cheers of joy* Your welcome! Your welcome! I will post the clans next chapter at the end, Enjoy the show! *Bows and leaves***

"Will she live?" I woke up in a different den that smelled of herbs. I went to sit up but was stopped by a white tom.

"Not so fast you need to rest." he told me ad turned to Bramblepelt. I could see a mark on his back leg that looked like a web.

"I want to stay with her." Bramblepelt told him. Then the tom stepped aside.

"Thank you" I meowed weakly and drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes to find that I was still in the den that smelled of herbs. Bramblepelt stood beside my head and bent down to lick me between the ears.

"You scared me Softpelt. I though you were dead!" He meowed in my ear. I looked away.

"I couldn't let the kits get killed." I told him and looked around the den "This is the medicine cat's den right?"

"Yes it is are medicine cat's den, his name is Webleg. His mentor died a moon ago she was really nice to." Bramblepelt told me and I took a deep breath.

"I always look the smell of herbs but never really wanted to be a medicine cat. I wanted to be a queen." I told him "But with moving to a new clan I don't think anyone will trust me and you already have two full time queens."

"Well I think we now need more warriors then queens" He murmured to me and the white tom came back into the den fallowed by Leopardsong and the pretty calico she-cat that I think was Patchpelt.

"We are so hapoy you are okay!" Patchpelt smiled with joy "You saved our kits!"

"I know anyone would have." I whispered and I felt my pelt getting hot.

"No, all the warriors were fighting at the time and you were the only one not fighting one of the badgers out there." Leopardsong told me and two of her kits I knew to be Grasskit and Blizzardkit pushed in.

"Leopardsong told me you saved Blizzerdkit and we wanted to come see you" Grasskit squeaked and I smiled down on him. Then a little kit I had never meet poked his head out from behind Grasskit

"Let me look! I want to see!" The little one yelled and jumped over Grasskit.

"Acornkit" Patchpelt let out a sigh.

"You saved me!" The kit bounced up and down.

I didn't know what to say.

"We just wanted to say thanks and one day maybe we can pay you back" Leopardsong mumbled and began leading the kits out of the den.

Then Webleg dipped his head to Patchpelt and she left.

"Patchpelt has mothered many kits including the one's she has now. This will be the last litter she has. She will not be able to have more." Webleg told me "To save a kit from her last litter is a big thing to her."

"Wow so she will still be a full time queen right?" I ask and look up at him.

"Yes, she will help look after the part time Queens when they need time to them-self." Webleg answered and I was hoping that I could move into the nursery soon.

"Can I get up now?" I ask

"Yes but take it slow" He told me and I got up and took a few steps before I sat back down in the nest feeling shaky on my own paws. as I sat Flamestar pushed her way into the den.

"Oh good your up. I wanted to tell you that you did a vary brave thing going after someone else's kits and I wanted to tell you that you may join Fireclan but you must prove your self over time." She told me and I was filled with joy and love for Bramblepelt and my unborn kits.

"Thank you so much Flamestar! I will do my best to prove myself to my new clan mates!" I replied and stood back up.

"Can she go back to the nursery." Bramblepelt asked and look at his leader with pleading eyes

"Yes I think Leopardsong and Patchpelt will welcome her there." Flamestar told him and turned to leave. I turned to Bramblepelt and pressed my muzzle to his.

"Our kits will be safe here" I whispered to him and began walking into the clearing. The sun was up and I felt more joy then the happiest kit.

"All cats old enough to catch there own pray gather here beneath the clan ledge for a clan meeting!" Flamestar called from the ledge and cats began to gather. Bramblepelt and I stopped and sat where we were.

"Whats going on?" I ask

"I have no idea" Bramblepelt replied. I felt a pelt brush against mine and looked to see Leopardsong and Patchpelt.

"Cats of Fireclan, yesterday we lost many to the Badgers and we would have lost two kits if it had not been for one cat! Softpelt saved the kits and risked her life and the life of her kits doing it! I and Babyfang think that she has every right to join are clan, after putting so much on the line for our kits!" Flamestar called and I could here cats gasping and some murmurs of agreement. Flamestar jumped off the ledge and padded up to me.

"Thank you" I meowed and she nodded.

"Come on Solfpelt, we made you a nest!" Patchpelt called and I ran to join them.

When in the den I found a nice nest made of soft moss that was new. I sat down and Leopardsong began to tell me what had happened after I was knocked out.

I was told that many died in the battle, Tangletalon had died protecting elders

Wolfclaw, given his warrior name earlier, died first protecting clan, Rockfur, Bramblewhisper, Sweetheart, and Rainfur died protecting kits and queens and Greysplash died protecting elders. I was sad but deep down inside I knew that I did the right thing coming here with my kits because if I had not, Blizzerdkit and Acornkit would be dead too.

***Sniff* Poor Kitty cat's that died! Our other sister and younger brother died before you even got to meet em! *Sobs***

**Leopardsong: Well your the one who killed them!**

**Me: Shut up! Bramblewhisper and Rainfur will live on through their kits!**

**Leopardsong: What about Tangletalon? and Greysplash! How will they live on?**

**Me: I am so sorry! *Falls to the ground* FORGIVE ME! **

**Leopardsong: *Shakes head* Get off the floor would ya. **

**Me: *Crawls across the floor and bows before Leopardsong* FORGIVE ME!**

**Leopardsong: Stop being such a drama queen. It's just a story. All the cats that died are fiction.**

**Me: *Stands up and whips away tears* Yeah, but they are real to me. **

**Anyway if you have read this far I have a question for you guys. I am writing a book for my Kitty counterpart and I wanted to know if I should post it or not. Which by the way you still haven't met yet xD Post what you think in a review and tell me if I should post my warrior's story or not. Good-bye my dear warrior fans! *Disappears* **


	7. Chapter 7

I felt another ripple of pain as the second bundle rolled out and onto the nest. Two moons had past and it was time for my kitting. I ripple of pain past again and one more came out.

"Hold on Softpelt, just one more!" Webleg encouraged me and the pain came again and it was over.

My whole body hurt and I was tired but I wanted to meet my kits.

"Okay you have two she-cats and two toms but I'm afraid that one of your kits was born dead Softpelt. You only have one son" Webleg told me and stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" Patchpelt whispered

"It was the price you payed for when you saved their kits." Webleg whispered "What are there names?"

"Well" I looked down at my kits. They were perfect, the toms were a fox red and the other was the same color as their father. "The toms are Badgerkit and Foxkit."

Everycat looked at me puzzled that I named my dead kit after the thing that killed it and the other after something we all feared.

"And the she-cats?" Leopardsong asked.

"I want Bramblepelt to help me name them." I told them and Webleg went to get him. It hadn't taken long he was pacing in the clearing.

"They're beautiful. I'm so happy!" He whispered and sniffed each kit and stopped at Badgerkit.

"He's with Starclan." I whispered and licked him "Help me name are little she-kits."

"Well they should be named for Airclan and Firecaln." He told me and my love for him only grew.

"Okay, so Breezekit?"

"Perfect"

"What about for Fireclan?"

"What about Deerkit?"

"It's Perfect"

"What about the toms?"

"I named them Foxkit and Badgerkit"

"Those are great names." He smiled at me and I lead all but one of my kits to my belly to drink milk. An elder I have come to like came into the nursry her name was Quietfoot.

"I am here because Webleg told Roseypaw to come and get me." Quietfoot meowed "She said something about a dead kit?"

"Yes one of Softpelts kits was born dead." Webleg informed her and she took the kit and turned to leave. Webleg followed and the only ones left were Bramblepelt, Patchpelt, Leopardsong, Babyfang, Scarclaw and me.

"I have to go, I told Ashstorm I would join his patrol. I will see you tomorrow." Bramblepelt licked my ear and turn to leave.

Babyfang and Scarclaw moved in about a moon ago both Expecting.

Foxkit and Deerkit were both asleep and Breezekit was still drinking.

"I'm sorry for your loss Softpelt. You must be so sad! If I had lost one of my kits I would have been." Leopardsong whispered in the nest beside mine.

"It's okay, he's with Starclan now and I still have these three to look after." I murmred back and Patchpelt got up.

"I'll get you some wet moss" She offered but before I could tell her I was fine she was off.

"Well she's helpful." Babyfang muttered and lay her head to rest on her paws. Scarclaw murmred something to herself and did the same.

_I wish I could share the news with Moonflower or maybe Applepelt, maybe she has had her kits she did move into the nursery before me. _I though and then Patchpelt was back, she set the moss down. I licked it and relised how thirsty I was.

After I was done drinking I rested my head on my paws and slept.

I opened my eye not in the nursery but in a open field where tall grass grew all around me. A rusle in the bushes caught my eye and Applepelt walked out.

"Applepelt? Where are we?" I asked.

"This is were Starclan comes to meet warriors." She told me and pure horror past through me

"No Applepelt! You can't have gone to join Starclan!" I yowled "You were so young!"

"I was to old to be having kits." She replied and walked up to me placing her tail on my shoulder "You on the other hand are just the right age."

"Applepelt." I whimpered and looked up at her "What about your kits?"

"Three she-cats and a tom. Echosong is taking care of them." She replied "She had kits with a Waterclan tom and he took them."

"What?! They belong with their mother!" I yowled "But she has your kits now. Do you know their names?"

"The she-kits are named Applekit, Fawnkit and Silverkit and the tom is Nightkit" She replied "What are your kits names?"

"Well I had two she-kits and two toms." I told her "The she-kits names are Deerkit and Breezekit and the toms are Foxkit and Badgerkit."

"I know Badgerkit died. I saw him here. Maybe one day you will get to see him." She comforted me.

"Thank you Applepelt and I will never forget you." I whispered and she began to fade away.

I woke up once more in the Fireclan nursery were Foxkit, Deerkit and Breezekit lay sleeping in between my legs, curled up close to my stomach. Memories of Applepelt taking me into the forest for the first time, battle training and fighting alongside her came to mind. The last time I talked to her I was watching kits with her.

"Are you okay Softpelt?" I heard Leopardsong ask sleepily.

"I'm fine, just thinking about a lost friend." I told her and she sat up.

"Tell me about them." She offered and I told her about Applepelt leaving out when she died.

"How do you know she died?" She asked

"Well I had a dream to be honest but I guess it doesn't mean anything."

"A dream of a Starclan cat?"

"Ya."

"Well I think it means something."

"Really?"

"Yes, dreaming of Starclan is like being a medicine cat!"

"It could have just been her saying good-bye."

"Maybe but I think you should see Webleg tomorrow to see what he thinks."

"Okay" I replied and she lied back down in her nest and I did too.

The next day came and I went to Webleg, I told him of what happened and he said it was probably just her coming to give her good-byes to me. I left feeling good.

That day Babyfang had her kits, she was giving birth for hours and then in the next morning Scarclaw gave birth to her's. By the next morning we had six new kits in the clan.

**Author's Note**

**Yeah! You got to meet my Kitty counterpart! Even though she did not talk. Can you guess who she is? Leave your guesses in a Review and I will tell you in the next Chapter. Poor Applepelt! I hope she hunts well in Starclan. **

**I know I said I would post the clans in this chapter but my sister edited it. So now there are cats in there that no one has met yet xD! I don't want to ruin it so I will post it when the story change's P.O.V, which is soon *Wink Wink* Can you guess who gets to tell the story next? Leave guesses in your Reviw. Until next time my warrior pals! *Throws a smoke bomb and disappears like a ninja!***


	8. Chapter 8

**A long awaited update! Soooo Sorry! My sister wanted to go back an edit everything! So I didn't get the chance to update for you guys!**

**All the clans will be at the bottom! So you can officially see who is in what clan! WOOHOO! Yeah! **

* * *

Foxfang's story

I felt a foot kick me in the stomach and pain bubble.  
"Ouch! Breezekit!" I yelped and Softpelt lifted her head.  
"Foxkit what is it?" she asked and I whimpered.  
"Breezekit kicked me!" I whined and she licked me.  
"Breezekit don't kick, Foxkit if it still hurts in the morning tell me. Now go back to sleep dear" she whispered so she didn't wake Deerkit or the other queens and there kits. I lay down and try not the sleep on the side that hurt.  
That morning my side hurt more then it did that night. I started to lip to one side.  
"Foxkit!" Softpelt yelped and rushed over to me when she saw my lip. "Whats wrong with you?"  
"My side" I whimpered and she picked me up by the scruff and walked to the medicine cats den. When she walked in we saw Breezekit and Webleg. She put me down and told Webleg what happened.  
"I'm so sorry Foxkit!" Breezekit licked me and sniffed my side.  
"Breezekit!" Softpelt called "Don't do anything! You might make it worse!"  
"Softpelt" Webleg soothed her and move over to me. He looked at my side and sniffed "He will be fine but you should let me look after him tonight"  
"Okay Breezekit come and play with Deerkit and the others" she swept her away with her tail and they were gone.  
"Whats wrong with me?" I asked and he picked out she herbs and carried them over.  
"Eat them" he brushed them over to me and I scooped them up into my mouth and chewed. The bitter taste made me gag. "Yeah they taste bad, you will be fine. You brushed you rib bone the herbs will help you"  
I stayed in the medicine cats den for three days before I was well enough to leave and sleep in the nursery with me sisters and mother again I was so happy. the next day I was woke up and hurryed out to watch Dasiykit,Fallowkit, Blizzardkit,Honeykit and Grasskit's apprentice ceremony.

"Dasiykit,Fallowkit,Blizzardkit,Honeykit and Grasskit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dasiypaw,Fallowpaw,Blizzardpaw,Honeypaw and Grasspaw" Flamestar's voice called out "Dasiypaw your mentor will be Emberwhisper. I hope Emberwhisper will pass down all he knows to you"  
Her Flame coloured fur was glowing in the moon light. Snowpaw, Roseypaw and Blossompaw were now Snowstorm, Roseywhisker and Blossomfrost.  
"Emberwhisper, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from, Swiftshadow, and you have shown yourself to be, Loyal and stroung you will mentor Daisypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Daisypaw." She went on "Fallowpaw your mentor will be Bramblepelt, I hope Bramblepelt will pass down all he knows to you."  
She turned and I filled will happiness that she would give my father a apprentice.  
"Bramblepelt you are fit to take another apprentice, you received excellent training from, Emberfang, and you have shown yourself to be, a good fighter and kind, you will be mentor of Fallowpaw, and I expect you to pas on all you know to Fallowpaw."  
She did this three more times for Honeypaw who will be mentored by Mossclaw, Grasspaw who will be mantored by Bouncefire and Blizzardpaw who got the honor to be mentored by Flamestar herself. I ran over to Daisypaw.  
"wow!" I huffed when I got to them "Good luck"  
"Thanks Foxkit" She smiled and look around then back to me "I have to get over to Emberwhisper"  
She ran off and I looked after her.  
"Foxkit!" I heard someone call my name and looked around to see Deerkit and the rest of the kits in the nursery "Come on were going to play a game"  
"Coming!" I yelled back and ran to them. When I got there I looked around to see Breezekit wasn't there "Hey were Breezekit?"  
"She went to play with Webleg or something like that" Sunkit rolled her eyes and Badgekit did the same. I shrugged.  
"I will go ask her if she wants to play" I huffed and ran to the medicine cats den.  
I poked my head in and looked around and saw Breezekit sitting with Webleg he was spreading herbs out on the ground and pointing to them. They were talking and she looked really happy. I left her there and ran back to the others  
"well is she coming?" Rainkit asked and looked at me.  
"Nope she was still playing with Webleg" I told them and looked back at the medicine cats den. I smiled to myself and we started the game.

** Fireclan**  
**Leader** - Flamestar - _flame orange she-cat with pericing yellow eye's _  
**Apprentice - Blizzardpaw**

**Deputy**- Babyfang - _small black and white she-cat with sharp fangs _  
Replacement while Babyfang nurses her kits: Tigerfur

**Medicine cat** - Webleg - _completely white tom with a spiderweb marking on his back leg_

**Warriors**  
Scarclaw - _light brown she-cat with blue eye's and scars everywhere_

Darkbelly -_ golden she-cat with a darker underbelly_  
Apprentice - Brightpaw

Flintmask - _white and grey tabby tom with a flint colour mask around his face_

Swiftshadow -_ pretty calico she-cat that moves like a shadow_

Strongclaw - _white and grey tabby tom with unusually strong claws_

Scarleg's - _mottled brown tom with brown eye's and scars over his legs._  
Apprentice - Acornpaw

Ashstorm - _ash coloured tom _

Bramblepelt - _mottled dark brown almost black tom with green eye's._  
Apprentice - Fallowpaw

Sweet-eye's - _pretty trotoise shell she-cat like her mother _

Mossclaw - _dark blue tom with moss coloured stained claws._  
Apprentice - Honeypaw

Rat-Tail - _golden tom with a rat like tail._  
Apprentice - Dapplepaw

Emberwhisper - _Dark brown tom with ember eye's_  
Apprentice - Daisypaw

Dovefeather - _Blonde she-cat with green eye's_

Bouncefire - _Blonde she-cat with dark brown stripes_  
Apprentice - Grasspaw

Roseywhisker - _Golden she-cat_

Snowstorm - _White tom_

Blossomfrost -_ Dark blue she-cat _

**Apprentice's**

Acornpaw - Brown tom (1 moons)

Brightpaw - Orange she-cat (1 moons)

Dapplepaw - Calico she-cat with blue eyes (1 moons)

Daisypaw - Golden she-cat

Fallowpaw - Dark blue tom with golden stripes

Blizzardpaw - White she-cat (0 moons)

Honeypaw - Golden she-cat

Grasspaw - Dark blue tom  
Queens

Babyfang - mother of Badgerkit, Rainkit, Icekit and Sunkit 2 moon

Scarclaw - light brown she-cat with blue eye's and scars everywhere. mother to Bramblekit and Lightningkit. 2 moon. father is Scarlegs

Leopardsong - golden she-cat with darker spots . Mother to Roseywhisker, Snowstorm and Blossomfrost. Daisypaw, Fallowpaw, Blizzardpaw, Honeypaw and Grasspaw. (Fulltime queen)

Patchpelt - pretty calico she-cat with brown eye's. Mother to; Swiftshadow, Strongclaw, Flintmask, Greysplash, Wolfpaw, Ashstorm, Webleg. Acronpaw, Brightpaw, Dapplepaw.

Softpelt - Pale brown she-cat. mother to Foxkit, Deerkit and Breezekit. 2 moon Father Bramblepelt

**Elders**

Quietfoot - orange and white she-cat with white feet.

Duststorm - bracken coloured tabby tom with brown eye's.

Stripetail - bracken colour she-cat with a striped tail (old)

Tigerfur - orange and white she-cat with darker stripes

Ice-eye's - siamese tom with pericing blue eye's (Leg was torn open)

**Airclan**  
**Leader**  
Willowstar - White and Brown she-Cat

**Deputy**  
Breezetail - Milky brown tom with a white tail.

**Medicine cat**  
Fernstripe - tortoiseshell she-cat  
Brambleberry - Dark blueish she-cat

**Warriors**  
Sharptooth - white tom  
Apprentice - Graypaw

Moonheart - pail gray she-cat.

Wildflight - Fuzzy white and brown pelted tom

Apprentice - Brightpaw

Whitetail - Large Brown tom with a White tail  
Apprentice - Ashpaw

Windpelt - Brown taddy tom  
Apprentice - Patchpaw

Dawnfang - Graceful black she-cat  
Apprentice - Brokenpaw

Silverleaf - silver she-cat

Runningwind - Gray she-cat with white ears.  
Apprentice - Leafpaw

Dawncloud - Black and red she-cat.  
Apprentice - Thornpaw

Oakpelt - Pale brown tabby she-cat with white stripes

Copperwing - Copper coloured tom  
Apprentice - Moonpaw

Whitecloud - Pure white tom.  
Apprentice - Blackpaw

Webpelt - Gray tom with dark gray strips every were making it look like a web.

Mistypelt - Blue-gray tom

Ravenheart - Pretty black and red she-cat  
Apprentice - Fallpaw

Thornclaw - pail Brown and white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Moonpaw - pail gray she-cat like her mother Moonheart.

Graypaw - Brown tom with gray Feet and tail tip

Patchpaw - White she-cat with patches of Brown and gray

Ashpaw - Ash coloured she-cat

Brokenpaw - White she-cat who had a broken foot

Leafpaw - black tom with a white leaf shaped mark on his back

Brightpaw - Bright white tom

Blackpaw - Black she-cat

Fallpaw - Black and white tom

**Queens**

Ebonyheart - Small golden Queen, Mother of Ashpaw, Brokenpaw, Leafpaw, Brightpaw, Blackpaw and Fallpaw. Father time queen

Echosong - sleek brown she-cat. adopted Applepelts after she died when Minnowheart came to take his. Applekit, Nightkit, Fawnkit and Silverkit

**Elders**  
Sweettail - Dark Taddy she-cat

Ice-eye - Large bracken colour tom with only one eye

Barkpelt - brown tom

Blizzardfur - white she-cat with black spots making her pelt look like a blizzard

Eagleflight - Black tom with a white head

**Earthclan**

**Leader**  
Petalstar - Bright orange she-cat with brown spots (on her last life)

**Deputy**  
Mousefang - Small brown tom

**Medicine Cat**  
Leopardclaw - spoted golden she-cat  
Apprentice - Quickpaw - Black tom with white paws. Is vary fast.

**Warriors**

Mappletail - mapple brown she-cat  
Apprentice - Weedpaw

Cloudeheart - Large white tom

Brambletail - Dark brown she-cat with a bramble coloured tail  
Apprentice - Stonepaw

Rosewhisker - Golden Tabby she-cat with red tail. Fallowstep's sister  
Apprentice - Tanglepaw

Stormpelt - White-gray tom

Shrewtooth - gray tom with two white paws

Rabbitleap - Black and white tom

Lillyseed - Pretty silver she-cat  
apprentice - Cloverpaw

Poppyfurn - red she-cat with black ears

Moonflower - Gray she-cat

Sagepelt - Moltted Brown tom

Cherryfoot - Elegant Black she-cat with red paws.

Jayflower - Golden she-cat.  
Apprentice - Mintpaw

**Apprentice's**

Cloverpaw - Pretty Orange she-cat

Tanglepaw - Small Black tom

Weedpaw - Pale gray tom

Mintpaw - Small Black tom

Stonepaw - Stone gray she-cat

**Queens**

Bounceheart - Black tabby she-cat. Mother of Mintpaw, Stonepaw and Quickpaw. Father Stormpelt

Tinyberry - Small brown queen Expecting Rabbitleaps kit's. Full time Queen.

**Elders**  
Tanglefur - Small tabby she-cat. formalie a full time Queen

Whitestorm - Large white tom.

Oakfoot - Dark brown tom

Ivypool - Light brown she-cat

Timberfeather - Dark Brown tom

**Waterclan**  
**Leader**  
Riverstar - blue-gray tom

**Deputy**  
StoneClaw - gray she-cat with black paws

**Medicine cat**  
Misty-eyes - golden tom with misty blue eyes

**Warriors**

Otterfur - otter coloured tom  
Apprentice - Quailpaw

Frognose - Black tom with a golden nose  
Apprentice - willowpaw

Bribletail - Pritty gray she-cat.

Graytail - beautiful white she-cat with a gray tail  
Apprencie - Zebrapaw

Mosstail - White tom with a black tail  
Apprentice - Thornpaw

Tidefur - Milky orange Tom  
Apprentice - Hailpaw

Heatherflower - Brown she-cat.  
Apprentice - Frostpaw

Mistypool - Pretty blue-gray she-cat, Riverstar's only daughter.  
Apprentice - Hollypaw

Minnowfur - Minnow coloured tom.

**Apprentice's**  
Thornpaw - Gray tom with black ears and paws

Frostpaw - White she-cat

Quailpaw - Black tom whit gray ears

Zebrapaw - white tabby tom with black stripes

Hailpaw - Dark brown tom

Hollypaw - Pritty gray she-cat like her mother

Willowpaw - milky gray she-cat

Queen's  
Heatherflower - Milky brown she-cat. Mother of Tidekit, Mosskit, Jaykit and Moonkit (4 moons old)Mosstails kit's ( full time queen)

Riversong - Beautiful gray Queen with a blue gray strip down her back. mother of Mistykit and took in Fuzzykit, Toadkit, Seedkit and Shadowkit for Minnowfur her brother. Mistykit is Tidefur's kit. Mistykit was just born. Minnowfur's are 3 moons old

**Elders**  
Graypool - Pretty gray she-cat

Frostnose - Black tom with a white nose

Minnowheart - Silver blue tom

Creekspirit - orange tom with creek coloured ears

Willowheart - brown she-cat


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for not updating eariler! It's my sisters book and she quit writing for a bit! Anywho! She is writing again so here is a bit of a longer chapter as a gift for not updating in a while! Sorry about any spelling mistakes! I will go back and edit later! Enjoy! ~ Scarclaw :)**_

The past two moons were boring everyone was so busy with the up coming leaf bear. The nights were getting colder and colder by the day. Breezekit was spending most of her time now with Webleg and she was happier when Softpelt told her she was a born Medicine cat. Tigerfur was going blind so she returned to the elder's den and Stroungclaw took her place. Everyone was sad about her failing eyes sight.

I sat outside the nursery and watched everyone as they rushed to build up the fresh kill pile that grew smaller and smaller everyday. I only ate a little everyday and gave the rest to my sisters or to Softpelt to make sure they ate. I watched Flamestar return carrying a Vole, two squirrels and a black bird.

She threw them on the pile and Tigerfur walked up to her. She said something then the entered her den.

"Foxkit!" Bramblepelt yelled after dropping his catch, a plump Vole witch was probably really hard to find, onto the pile. Her ran up to me and sat.

"Yes?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"Why do you give all your food to your sisters? You need to eat more and you know it" He replied in a serious tone. I looked at the ground

"I want to make sure they eat" I murmured and looked up at him "They look so thin I don't like it. I don't like how thin they are"

"I know Foxkit but your to thin you need to eat more" He told me and I looked at the ground. He got up and started to walk away "Foxkit you need to eat, I will be back to make sure you eat everything today"

"Bramblepelt please I don't mind I don't need as much! They need it more then I do!" I yell and chase him.

"Foxkit" He sighed and turned to me "You need more then you think"

"Please Bramblepelt I want to they don't ask I offer!" I yelled and Flamestar walked up to us.

"What is it?" She asked and I looked up to her before hanging my head.

"Foxkit why don't you tell Flamestar?" Bramblepelt put his tail on my back.

"I have been eating less so my sisters and the other kit's can have more." I tell her and my tail drops.

"That is a good deed little Foxkit but its a warriors job to make sure the little ones have enough to eat. We wont let them starve there is nothing to be ashamed of." she replied.

"Well its not that I think they will starve its that I don't like how thin they are" I whispered. She lifted my chin and smiled tenderly at me.

"You are a nobble cat Foxkit. I knew you were from the day you wondered out of the nursery for the first time." She spoke the words without hesitation. "You will be a great warrior one day but you must eat all your fresh kill"

"Yes Flamestar" I replied and then I realized that everyone was watching. I looked at Flamestar and she nodded before turning to walk away. I looked around to see every cat looking at what I would do next. I looked at Bramblepelt who wrapped his tail around me and lead me to the nursery to Softpelt who stood at the entrance smiling.

"Foxkit, I'm happy you care about how thin everyone is but it happens in leafbear. Everyone grows thin but we will gain weight when newleaf comes." She told me when we were back in the nursery and Leopardsong just nodded.

"Yes Softpelt" I murmurer and she licks the top on my head.

"Now go play" she smiles. I run out of the nursery and to the bushes that grow at the end of the camp.

I curl myself into the little ball and lay there for a long time before drifting off into a deep sleep.

When I wake up its dark. I can hear Softpelt yelling and I get up rushing to her.

"Foxkit! Where have you been?" she demanded and I drop my head.

"I fell asleep in the bushes" I tell her and she twitches her whiskers at me. She leads me back to the nursery were Leoperdsong sat. When she saw me she sighed and laid down.

"Come on bed time" Softpelt curled up around Breezekit,Deerkit and me. I fell into a deep sleep again.

I woke up in a field were a pretty red she-cat stood smiling at me.

"You are such a handsome little kit. You look a lot like your kin, Tangletalon" she told me and I stood.

"Who are you?" I asked and she twitched her whiskers at me.

"I am Applepelt and you are Foxkit" she told me and stood. I watch as she circled me. "You have such a great destine. But don't think it will be easy. Young Foxkit, you are so wise for a cat as young as you are. You will have so many hardships in your life"

"What are you saying?" I asked and she smiled.

"I can say no more little one. Just this and you must remember this" she whispered "Never deny your feelings"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked but she was already fading

"We shall meet again young Foxkit" she whispered "I will help guide you"

"What!?" I yelled again before I opened my eyes in the nursery. I looked around to see Breezekit and Deerkit were already up.

"Foxkit" Softpelt murmured and I looked at her "what did you dream about?"

"Nothing" I replied and looked at the ground.

_Who was Applepelt and what did she mean by a had a great destiny and to never deny my feelings. She was from starclan and everything but why me? _I thought to myself.

"Foxkit, you said something in your sleep that bothers me" Softpelt whispered and I looked at her "You said the name of an old friend of mine who has gone to hunt with Starclan"

"who?" I asked and she looked at the ground.

"Applepelt" she whispered and looked me in the eye.

"you new Applepelt?" I asked and she nodded. "she was in my dream"

"Why?" she asked and I looked away not knowing what to say

"she said that I shouldn't deny my feelings" I told her and she smiled

"That sounds like something she would say. Is that it?" she replied and I nodded. "Okay."

I got up and headed out of the nursery. The sun hung high in the sky and most of the cats were out hunting or training. I walked around aimlessly till I ended up out side of the medicine cats den. I looked in to see Webleg and Breezekit sitting side by side, I smiled to myself feeling warm inside to see her so happy.

"Foxkit?" I jumped at the sound of someone behind me. I backed up and turned to see Quietfoot standing behind me "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just wanted to know if Breezekit was here" I told her and she twitched her whiskers.

"Yes she dose like to play here" she seamed to say to herself. She looked at me and then Deerkit ran over to me

"Foxkit, what'cha doing?" she asked and looked at Quietfoot

"Come with me little ones I have some cats I want you to meet" Quietfoot wrapped her tail around me and Deerkit. She took us just outside the elders den, under a nice tree were three cats sat and lay. I only knew one of there names and it was Tigerfur. There was a large tom that looked a little older then Bramblepelt, he had mostly white fur with bracken colour paws, the end of his tail and his face and ears. His eyes were a piercing ice blue.

There was a old bracken coloured she-cat with a strip all the way down her back from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. She was laying at the base of the tree with Tigerfur to the left and the tom to her right.

We walked right up and sat in front of them.

"Tigherfur, Ice-eyes, Stripetail these are two of Softpelts kits. Deerkit and Foxkit" Quietfoot introduced us to the Elders and they twitched there whiskers at us.

"There adorable. What do you want to be?" asked the older she-cat Stripetail.

"I want to be a warrior!" Deerkit called and jumped up and down.

"Me too" I murmured and stripetail smiled

"Quietfoot do you know where the other kit is? Breezekit I think that's what Webleg told me her name was"Stripetail asked and looked over at Quietfoot.

"She's with Webleg himself" She replied and sat. Stripetail smiled again. "Webleg says shes a born medicine cat, just like you"

"Wait you were a medicine cat?" I ask and Ice-eyes laughed.

"She doesn't look like it at sight" He told me and smiled "When we came to Fireclan I had no clue they would make her medicine cat."

"What do you mean got to Fireclan?" Deerkit asked and Tigerfur jumped in

"Well lets not have Ice-eyes tell you about it Duststorm is better at telling stories like that" She stood but Stripetail but her tail on her shoulder

"Ice-eyes will get him" She whispered and signaled with her tail for Ice-eyes

"Yep" Ice-eyes piped and got up heading for the elders den. I had no idea why he was in the elders den till I saw his leg. It was torn up and he had a limp. I wanted to know but I would never ask.

"You want to know don't you?" Stripetail asked and I realized I was staring. "There was a badger attack and one got him by the leg. I had to come out of retirement to help him and others but we couldn't do much more then stop the bleeding and try to keep him alive."

I looked at the ground. That must have been so painful. He's so young but can't be a warrior anymore.

"He doesn't mind much. He cleans the elders den and helps with training when needed." Tigerfur told us. I looked at the elders den where Ice-eyes exited with a happy trot then another tom fallowed him, he looked alote like stripetail, it must be Duststorm. His bracken fur was a little lighter then Stripetail and he didn't have a full stripe down his back.

"He looks alot like you" Deerkit pointed out and looked at Stripetail. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"You don't know?" Quietfoot asked after everyone stopped laughing

"No" I replied.

"She's our mother" Duststorm told us before laying down beside Stripetail and Ice-eyes.

"Really?" Deerkit asked and Stripetail smiled "I thought Medicine cats weren't allowed to have kits!"

"They're not." She repiled "I had them before I was a medicien cat"

"Oh, okay" Deerkit sighed

"Okay, what did you want from me?" Duststorm asked and Stripetail looked at him before flicking him with her tail

"Don't be rude, we wanted you to tell them a story, the one about how we came to be part of Fireclan" she told him and he smiled

"Okay, we weren't always clan cats, we were rouges, cats that aren't clan or kittypet. Stripetail had us and we lived for a long time before one night she had a dream from Starclan that she was needed in Fireclan so we traveled for a long time before we made it,we entered and were nearly attacked before her mentor Spottedpelt stopped them."He told the story "She told them about how Starclan sent her because she is a born medicine cat, so we were put in training and now were here"

"Wow!" Deerkit yelped after he was done

"Ya it was hard but we would do it again"He told her.

Then Flintmask, Ashstorm, Dovefeather and Rattail burst trough the entrance a small Calico bundle hung from Rattails mouth. It was Dapplepaw! Everyone stopped and Flamestar stood and walked over to them.

Rattail dropped the Apprentice and Webleg rushed out of the Medicine cats den and over to the apprentice he sniffed. He hung his head.

"She's dead" He murmured and Patchpelt rushed over

"My baby! My little kit!" She yelled and howled for her lost kit. The elders got up to prepare the body. Me a Deerkit rushed to find our mother. We founder her just as she returned from paying her respects.

"Little ones come here" she rapped her tail around us. "Where is Breezekit?"

I looked around and saw her with Webleg

"With Webleg" I told her and she got up. She rushed over and apologized before returning to us with Breezekit.

"Softpelt I wanted to stay with Webleg" She huffed and Softpelt once again wrapped her tail around us as we sat.

"Rattail tell me what happened" Flamestar asked

"It was my fault, we should have been training not on the border patrol!"He yelled and hung his head "I told her we were going to train the other day"

"Rattail" Flamestar whispered

"You should have seen her face when I told her we were going on border patrol but she didn't say anything just nodded and we went, we should have been training!" He yelled before Flamestar hit him with her paw, with out claws, he stared at her

"Rattail you did not kill Dapplepaw!" she yelled and looked at Flintmask "What happened?"

"It was Waterclan they attacked us when we were patrolling" he replied and Flamestar turned to Webleg

"Take care of the rest of the cat who were in the fight" she told him and turned to Flintmask "After Webleg looks after your wounds come see me in me den"

She left then and Softpelt took us back into the nursery. We rested before Flamestars voice rung through the camp and Softpelt woke us. We exited the nursery and sat outside.

"Fireclan today we lost a apprentice"she began "Waterclan attacked our border patrol and killed her in cold blood! We will not retaliate untill after the gathering in two days"

"What!" Patchpelt yelled "They killed her!"

"Patchpelt I know but attacking them will put lives in danger" Flamestar replied and Patchpelt was silent she hung her head. Flamestar jumped off the ledge and entered her den. I looked around and saw cats enter there dens and some leave to hunt.

Two days past faster then I would think. Patchpelt cry's at night and in the day. We play and I like to visit the elders. Life was good. The night of the gathering everyone was stiff and quiet till Flamestar announced the cats that would go.

"Swiftshadow, Scarlegs, Ashstorm, Bramblepelt, Mossclaw, Emberwhisper, Blossomfrost,and all your apprentices will go" Flamestar called out " And for the elders if you please you may come"

"Flamestar I would love to go but I don't think my old bones would make it there"Stripetail called back

"I don't think I could make it that far" Ice-eyes called and bowed his head

"I will go!" Duststorm called

"Me too" Quietfoot called.

"Okay is that all?" Flamestar called "What about Tigerfur"

"She has fallen ill" Stripetail told her and Flamestar jumped from the rock. Webleg stood befoer Stripetail waved him away "She will be fine I gave her what she needed"

"What?!" He shouted

"Don't talk to me like that young tom I was a medicine cat before you were born!" She yelled back challenging him

"Webleg! She knows what she's doing" Flamestar told him and she moved closer to Stripetail "Do you know what it is?"

"Yes." She replied "She will be fine"

"Okay as long as you know what it is and if she will be okay" Flamestar turned "We must be going! Everyone who if going meet at the entrance to camp!"

They all gathered and headed out. Softpelt took us back into the nursery and I fell asleep.

The next morning I got up and ran outside to see what happened at the gathering. I ran over to the tree were the elders usually sat to find nobody. I looked around to see there was nobody in camp.

"Foxkit" A voice I couldn't place called to me. I turned to see Applepelt walk out of the bushes.

"Applepelt?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes it's nice to know you remember me."She replied. I sat knowing it was a dream.

"What are you need?" I asked and she sat.

"I need to warn you. The moons ahead of you will be hard." She told and I thought of Dapplepaw. "He will be the first of many"

"really?" A asked and she nodded.

"Yes Foxkit" she replied. "Do you remember what I told you right?"

"Yes" I replied and she smiled "You told me to never deny my feelings"

"Good boy Foxkit. We will meet again" she whispered before she began to fade.

I woke in the with Deerkit and Breezekit. Softpelt was gone, so was Leopardsong and Patchpelt. I got up and left the nursery. Outside Leopardsong and Patchpelt sat watching kits run around.

"Where is Softpelt?"I asked and Leopardsong looked down at me.

"Shes with the elders" she told me.I ran to the elders den worry building inside me as I though of Tigerfur and her sickness. I stopped just outside as Webleg pushed his way out.

"Foxkit?" he questioned "What do you need?"

"I'm just looking for Softpelt" I told him and he pointed with his tail to the den

"Shes in there little kit" He replied and and moved away. I pushed my way, inside i could only see Duststorm, Quietfoot and Stripetail.

"Tigerfur is that okay?" I heard Softpelt ask and Tigerfur murmur a reply.

"It's fine Softpelt we have done everything we can the rest is up to Tigerfur" Stripetail told her and moved closer to her daughter. "Besides your little boy is here"

"what? Foxkit are you there?" she asked and I moved in.

"I was worried about Tigerfur"I told her and she smiled at me. I looked up to see pain in her pretty green eyes.

"She will be okay" Stripetail told me and moved closer to Tigherfur.

"Come Foxkit we must leave now so the elders can get some rest." Softpelt moved closer to the door and I moved to the exit as the elders moved to make themselves comfortable around the sick Tigerfur.

"Foxkit, her health is why shes in the elders den along with her failing eye sight. This happened last Leafbear. She just barely made it" she began "Foxkit, she might not make it"

I went cold, something inside of me. Tigerfur couldn't die shes so young, a pain grew inside my heart.

"No! Tigerfur can't die! She has to make it!" I yelled and there was a pain in her eyes. "No! Never!"

"Foxkit"she whispered, her voice was shaky . The pain inside me only grew and I ran for it. "Foxkit!"

I needed answers and i knew there was only one place. I ended up at the medicine cats den. I pushed my way in to find Webleg and Swiftshadow.

"Yes Foxkit?" Webleg asked and Swiftshadow just smiled at me.

"Is Tigerfur that sick?" I asked and he stopped what he was doing, pulling a thorn from Swiftshadows pad,and looked at me.

"Not yet Foxkit, but she will get worse she always does." He told me and went back to Swiftshadows pad. Swiftshadow frowned at me

"Little Foxkit, every cat will die, but she will be with Starclan she will hunt and watch over us"she comforted me. I looked at her. She was a pretty calico, not like her mother Patchpelt who was bold, hers was softer colours. She smiled a warm smile, she was a sweet cat. "OW!"

"Got it" Webleg murmured with the torn in his mouth before spiting it out. Just then Dasiypaw burst into the den

"Webleg! We need you there's been another fight!" she yelled before turning and rushing out again. We all fallowed. This time it was Stroungclaw, Emberwhisper, Bramblepelt and Honeypaw. A hunting patrol. With all the stuff about Tigerfur I forgot to ask about the gathering.

"Swiftshadow?"

"Yes?"

"You went to the gathering right?"

"Yep why?"

"What happened?"

"Well there was a fight between Flamestar and the leader of Waterclan Riverstar. They denied killing Dapplepaw. Then the Earthclan leader Petalstar tried to stop them. But it didn't work, Riverstar hit her across the face with her claws and left claw marks on her face. Then Willowstar stepped in, shes the leader of Airclan, I like her shes the oldest of all the clan leaders and vary wise. She stepped up and called out ' this gathering is over' just as the lighting hit in front of Riverstar."

"Wow"

"Ya that's what i said" she laughed. Then she stood "Flamestar"

I looked up to see Flamestar stood in front of me.

"You do know what I must do now that Riverstar has sent his cats to attack mine for no reason?" she asked

"Rattail" I replied and she nodded.

"I cannot stand by and watch my cats be hurt and killed" she told me and moved away. I guess this was foreseen by Starclan. Flamestar moved away to talk to the cats that had been in the fight.

"Swiftshadow, I need to find Softpelt she will want to know where I am." I told her and walked back to the nursery. My head hurt with all my thoughts bunched together. Leopardsong sat outside with Patchpelt, Scarclaw and Babyfang.

"Foxkit, Softpelt told us to tell you if you came back to wait for her in the nursery. Shes with Bramblepelt." Scarclaw told me and I pushed me way into the nursery. All the kits were inside the nursery. Deerkit sat with Lightningkit, Breezekit and Bramblekit. Badgerkit, Rainkit, Icekit and Sunkit slept together. I walked over to Softpelts nest and curled up to sleep. I feel into a deep sleep.

I woke in the grassy field were the pretty she-cat Applepelt sat but she was not alone there was a large calico tom I didn't know.

"Foxkit." Applepelt greeted me and smiled her warm smile that always greeted me.

"Applepelt who is that?" I asked and she looked at the tom.

"This is Shadowstar" she told me "He was leader of Fireclan many moons ago before Petalstar"

The large tom got up and moved closer to me and at that moment I knew why it was Petalstar. His eyes were so dark they were almost black. He walked around me.

"It's vary nice to meet you Foxkit" he greeted "You are a bit small for you age. Do you eat enough?"

"Well about that I give most of my food to the other kits" I told him and he stopped.

"Why?" he asked and sat in front of me.

"Well because I didn't like how thin they were" I told him with my head held high because Flamestar said what I did was noble. Shadowstar smiled at me and I was happy I could make such a cat smile.

"You are noble little one and that trait will only grow stronger" he told me and looked at Applepelt

"Young Foxkit like I said these coming moons with be hard but I know it will get better with time" she whispered and moved closer. "Tigerfur will not get better but she will die a vary happy cat"

"What?!" I asked but Applepelt and Shadowstar were already fading and could say no more.

I watched them, it was not long before they were gone. I sat and looked around the clearing, a small black she-cat poked her head out of the forest that lingered near me.

"Pist" she hissed at me and waved her tail for me to come closer "young kit not all is well in the forest. I am Darkclaw I was a Fireclan warrior just like you will be. They lie to you when they say it will get better. It must get worse in order for it to get better. It will get worse, much worse" she told me this before looking around and retreating back into the dark forest.

I woke up after that, in the nursery with Breezekit and Deerkit. Softpelt was gone again.

I sat up and started my morning wash. As I washed Breezekit woke. She looked at me.

"Morning" I whispered so I didn't wake up the others.

"Wheres Softpelt?" she asked and sat up.

"I don't know, she was gone before I got up" I answered. She began to wash. We washed then we headed out in camp.

The sun was just rising into the sky and cats sat around eating. They talked about what was to be done and who was to be doing it.

Stroungclaw walked around before taking his place beside Flamestar. Cats gathered around him and jobs were given out. I sat with Breezekit until Webleg waved her over. I wondered around till I ended up outside the elders den. I went into see they were all up. Stripetail lay close to Tigerfur, Ice-eyes, Duststorm and Quietfoot lay on the other side of the den all there heads were up and looking at me.

"Is it okay if I come in and sit with you?" I asked and they all smiled.

"Tigerfur are you okay with having a visitor?" Stripetail asked Tigerfur and she lifted her head to look at me then nodded,

"Sure the little one can be stay he's vary quiet" She told Stripetail before laying her head back down.

"Is she any better?" I asked feeling sick inside to see her like this.

"In a way. She hasn't been sleeping well" Quietfoot told me and I sat next to Duststorm. I looked up at him, he was looking at Tigherfur. Sadness lingered in his deep brown eyes, I didn't know how it felt to be losing someone as close to you as a litter mate. I thought of Breezekit and Deerkit, I would be so sad to see them sick or dieing.

Pain and sadness bubbled up inside me, Tigerfur was so young. She was just a little older then Babyfang and Scarclaw. They had kits! Tigerfur would never have kits.

That's when I saw the bump. I stood.

"Stripetail whats that bump in her stomach?" I asked and Stripetail stopped talking and looked. Her eyes widened with fear and pain. She looked back at me.

"Foxkit go and find Webleg for me please" she told me and i pushed my way out of the elders den and ran for the medicine cats den.

When I got there I pushed my way in. Inside Breezekit sat with Webleg. They looked at me,

"Webleg, Stripetail told me to get you its about Tigerfur! She has a lump in her stomach!" I yelled before taking off running back to the elders den. Before I could get there Duststorm stopped me. "Duststorm! I need to get back!"

Duststorm wrapped his tail around me and led me back to the tree where I first meet him.

"Little Foxkit. Tigerfur will be fine shes just having kits" He told me and I looked up at him. He was still so young.

"Duststorm, why are you in the elders den?" I asked and pain filled his eyes.

"Little Foxkit. In my last fight a she-cat got me right in my left ear and damaged my hearing so I'm deaf in that ear, so Flamestar moved me into the elders den." He told me "I would love to still be a warrior but I can't."

"Oh" I felt bad for asking

"It's okay I still hunt" I told me with a smile

"When I'm an apprentice will you take me hunting?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sure. Thats if your mentor minds" He replied and I smiled feeling love for the young elder. I watched the warriors go out and come back with little pray or with none at all, Me and Duststorm watched Flamestar leave with Blizzardpaw. Then watched the litter kits play games.

"Duststorm..." Quietfoot called and slowly walked up to us "Shes haveing kits"

"I know Quietfoot its not hard to figure out. She was with Nightshadow enough before he died for her to be having his kits" Duststorm replied and Quietfoot looked horrified to hear something like that.

" No he died many moons ago Duststorm theres no way there his!" she yelled but there was doubt all over her voice.

"Quietfoot stop lying to yourself. You and I both no that they vary well could be his kits!" He yelled. Quietfoot stepped back and looked horrified. She turned closed her eyes and composed herself.

"We will talk about this later I need to find Flamestar" She hissed and started walking away.

"She went out with Blizzardpaw earlier" I called to her. She kept walking. "Whos Nightshadow?"

"He was Tigerfurs past mate" Duststorm told me "Thats all you need to know little Foxkit"

"Okay" I whispered and bounced the name around me head.

Two moons later.

"Foxkit, until you earn your full warrior name you will be known as Foxpaw." Flamestar begain again after finishing with Deerpaw and Breezepaw at last by then my exitment was almost over wellming and was begining to show as I shifted from one paw to the other

Deerpaw had gotten Snowstorm and Breezepaw was to become a medicien cat like everyone thought.

"Swiftshadow you did vary well with Emberwhisper and I deem in fit you take Foxpaw on as your second apprentice, you are vary loyal and wise for a cat at your age." Flamestar finished and happyness bloomed inside. Swiftshadow was the cat I wanted for a mentor. "Will you take him?"

"Well I would be crazy not to" Swiftshadow replyed and touched noses with me.

_"__Breezepaw, Deerpaw, Foxpaw. Breezepaw, Deerpaw, Foxpaw" _All of Fireclan called out our names. Happyness filled me to the rim, I was finally an apprentice.

As the cat begain to move away I stayed close to Swiftshadow as the spoke with Snowstorm.

"Well shall we take them out on there first tour of Fireclan tarritory?" Snowstorm smiled at Deerpaw then at me.

"Yes lets" Swiftshadow replyed in a friendly tone as Webleg and Breezepaw joined us

"Are we taking them out?" he asked and looked at Swiftshadow nodded "We shall join you."

"Well the more the marrier" Snowstorm smiled and we all stood up. We moved for the entrince.

"Our first time outside of camp and were going together!" Breezepaw shriked. I smiled at her then at Deerpaw.

Outside of camp loomed a giant forest, I looked around as we walked trying to take in every bit.

"Were will we take them first?" Webleg asked and we all stopped.

"Lets move along the border and then we will deside" Swiftshadow replyed and Snowstorm nodded. As we begain to move again I looked around, all the trees were white with the resent snowfall. I wondered what the forest would look like in Newleaf.

"Foxpaw what are you looking at?" Deerpaw asked and i looked at her

"nothing i was thinking about what the forest would look like in newleaf" I told her and she nodded

"Its much nicer" Webleg told us and smiled.

"Okay everyone shush were getting close to the border." Snowstorm told us and i closed my mouth.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the walk. We stopped at a clife side that created a wall.

"This is the border between us and Airclan" Swiftshadow told us and I looked up. There was no way we could wonder into Airclan because it would involve climing a clife side.

"Breezepaw come here" Webleg called her over to wall "This is what we call a Goldlock bush. Goldlock is..."

"Wait I know this one!" She sqeaked "you told me the first time i wondered into the medicien cats den... Its its.. ummm"

"It's used to treated a bad wound because its grows only in Leafbear" I voice i didn't know said I turned my head to the top of the clife were a dark blueish she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat stood together befor jumping down to join Webleg and Breezepaw. "Webleg its good to see you befor the half moon. Im guessing this is the kit you have told all of us so much about"

"Brambleberry, Fernstripe it is good to see you too and yes it is" Webleg replyed "Softpelts kit and these are also hers too"

The two she-cats looked at us.

"There all beautiful" Brambleberry smiled

"Your on Fireclan tarritory" Swiftshadow hissed and Fernstripe frowned. She looked like a vary old she-cat rittled with age.

"Fireclan taritory starts at the tree line this is tarritory shard because it is the only place were Goldlock grows" Fernstripe told her and I could tell both Swiftshadow and Snowstorm were tense. "It's okay we are only medicien cats"

"Webleg, can we split the Goldlock we are running low we need it more then ever" Brambleberry asked fear in her eyes "a resent fight with Earthclan has left a young apprentice with a vary bad wound that needs Goldlock to heal"

"We have no real need for Goldlock we still have lots take all of it" Webleg smiled at the two she-cats and there eyes lit up "I only needed to show my new apprentice what the plant looked like"

"Thank you Webleg you may have just saved Brightpaws life" Fernstripe told him as Brambleberry harvested the leaves of the Goldlock plant and they both nodded there thanks again befor retreating back to Airclan.

"Webleg what was that?" Swiftshadow damanded as soon as they were gone.

"They were in need and I gave it to them what about it?" He shot back

"They are Airclan cats!" she yelled

"They are medicien cats they wouldn't harm you! This is not our territory this is territory shard by both Airclan and Fireclan! They had every right to be here to get Goldlock!" He yelled back Swiftshadow just stared at him befor Snowstorm rested his tail on Swiftshadow

"Hes right Swiftshadow this is shard territory there alowed to be here" he whispered and Swiftshadow just turned and walked away. I ran after her as she walked the border. I looked behind me to see them standing there watching us as we walked away.

"Swiftshadow, are you okay" I asked but she just kept walking. I fallowed close behind. She stopped once we were fare enough away that they didn't hear.

"Foxpaw, I don't get it" she blurted out "We can be friends one secound and eminmes the next! Why don't we just live in one big clan and help eachother to stay alive instead of fighting so much!"

"Swiftshadow i dont get it"

"Well at gatherings were friends but once we leave we will just start fighting again!" She yelled and turned to look at befor something past throught her eyes "Nevermind it's nothing. Lets go you still haven't seen all the territory yet"

She turned again and I stood there for a momment till I hurryed after her.

"Swiftshadow what do you mean!" I yelled and she just kept walking. I knew she wasn't going to tell me. I needed to talk to Emberwhisper to see whats going on. We walk for a little longer befor she stopped and turned to me. She pointed to the cliff with her tail.

There was a small dip were it would be easyer to get into Airclan.

"Open you mouth and use your sent glans" she told me and I did as she told me. There was a musty smell the stung my sent glans it wasn't like Fireclans sweet forest smell, it was like a durt it was thick.

"What is that?" I asked and quickly shut my mouth. She smiled at my reactun

"Thats Airclan. They live on the cliff where they like it." She told me and she stood "Come on if we run into any Airclan cats they will think were waiting to attack them"

"Okay" I replied and we kept going till we came to a clearing. It was a vary big clearing with four stums lining the vary middle, the cliff ended here and on the other side of the cliff a river ran past.

There was four cats walking on the far side of the river. There was a blue-gray tom, a Large otter coloured tom, a small pritty gray she-cat with a dotted black tail and a small fuzzy brown tom who stayed close to the she-cat.

"Thats Riverstar, the blue-gray tom, Otterfur well his name says it all, Bribbletail is the she-cat and her apprentice Fuzzypaw." Swiftshadow told me "This place is."

"The gathering place right?" I asked befor she told me and she nodded

"Your right. The forest accrost from us is Earthclan and I think you cane place the rest right?" she asked and I nodded, I could, Airclan was to the left, Earthclan was right in frount of us and Waterclan to the right.

"Isn't Waterclan attacking us?" I asked remembering all the fights that happened, then I remmembered the beautiful Dapplepaw who died in the first fight with Waterclan.

"Yes Foxpaw" she replied and stood. She begain walking away from were I sat. I ran after her, feeling pain and sadness again. She walked at a fast pace and i was out of breath by the time she stopped.

I looked over to see a river just on the other side of the trees that hid us from the eyes of Waterclan cats.

"Is that Waterclan?" I asked

"Yes, they swim acrost the rivers in there terriotory and use them as a food sorce" She told me befor climbing the closest tree to her. I fallowed her into the tree and she sat on a high branch.

"What are we doing us here?" I asked and looked into Waterclan. I saw a larger river behind the first one.

"Don't just look open your mouth." She told me and I did as she said. I opened my mouth to use my sent glans. The smell wasn't musty or thick, it was salty and fishy, It was worse then Airclans sent, it burned. I shut my mouth quickly

"You will get used to it don't worry." She smiled and i nodded hoping she was right. I looked back into Waterclan were i could see Riverstar and his patrol swim acrost the river closest to us.

"Swiftshadow look" I whispered and she took one more look befor heading down.

On the ground she dropped and a did as she did, she looked at me and pinted back to the directon camp was in.

"Go!" she hissed and I ran for it back to camp were i could get help. When I got there I burst through the wall. I ran tot he nerest cat who was Flintmask.

"Foxpaw what is it" He asked and I told him everything. He looked at Darkbelly, Ashstorm and Stroungclaw who sat with me. They ran out of camp after telling me to get Flamestar. I rushed to her den and stopped.

"Come in Foxpaw" she called and I entered. She lay in her nest with Babyfang sitting with her.

"Flamestar me and Swiftshadow were out and we saw Riverstar crossing the border." I told her and she stood "Swiftshadow stayed to fight and Flintmask, Darkbelly and Stroungclaw just went out to help her. I was toild to come tell you"

"Babyfang I must go we will finish this when I get back" she told babyfang "Foxpaw go find Webleg"

"Okay" I replied and ran out I went to the medicien cats den but only found Breezepaw "Weres Webleg?"

"He went to go see Tigherfur" she told me looking Confused "Whats going on?"

"Riverstar crosed the border and there might be a fight" I told her and ran out of the den to the Elders den to find Webleg.

"Foxpaw?" Stripedtail asked when I entered the den to find her webleg, Tigherfur and Duststorm.

"Webleg there might have been a fight with Riverstar, or its still going on" I told him and he fallowed me out. Stripedtail came to. When outside I found Softpelt waiting outside for me

"Flamestrar told me to tell you your not to fallow. you have had no training for a fight yet." She told me and my heart dropped.

"Okay" I replied befor turning back to Breezepaw. "You need any help?"

"You can help carry herbs." Webleg told me. As we headed to the Medicien cats den to gather herbs. We waited after that just outside the den. We stood when Flamestar entered the camp fallowed by Swiftshadow, Flintmask, Darkbelly, Stroungclaw, Ashstorm, Bramblepelt, Mossclaw, Emberwhisper, Honeypaw, Fallowpaw, and Dasiypaw.

"Webleg Dasiypaw needs amediant help!" Emberwhisper called help half carrying her. Webleg rushed to her me and Breezepaw rushing after him. I stood there holding the herbs as Webleg tended to her, Breezepaw watching his every move. It took a long time but by the time we tended to all the cats it was starting to get dark.

"Foxpaw bring those here" Webleg told me as he finished with Flamestars wound "Flamestar stop moving"

"Sorry but I have an itch!" She hissed at him "Is everyone else treated?"

"Yes, for the third time yes" he hissed back "Breezepaw get some Redhay berrys and give them to Flamestar"

"These ones right?" she asked and Webleg nodded she picked one up and dropped in frount of Flamestar "This is to thicken your blood around the wound and help prevent infection right?"

"Yep" Webleg wrapped the wound on her flank with cobwebs.

"You know so much already" Flamestar looked at Webleg

"She spent most of her time as a kit with me so I had lots of time to show her most of the hurbs in my store" He informed her and love for my littermate bloomed inside me. She looked so happy "Lets go put these away"

We made are way to the madicien cats den and put all the hurbs away.

"Thank you Foxpaw." Webleg thanked me when I went o leave "You were a big help"

"It was no problem Webleg I wanted to help." I replied and left the den. I headed to were Swiftshadow sat with Flintmask and Stroungclaw.

"Foxpaw!" Flintmask greated me as I sat next to my mentor "If it wasn't for you I don't think we would have made it in time"

"It was no problem" I told me and he patted my head.

"Flintmask!" Swiftshadow nocked his paw away "Leave him alone"

"Stroungclaw, Flintmask, Swiftshadow" Patchpelt greated "oh and Foxpaw, I have good news"

"What is it?" Flintmask asked in a happy tone

"Wait for Webleg, Ashstorm, Acornpaw and Brightpaw" she told them as the other gathered I relised that they were all her kits!

"What is it Patchpelt?" Acornpaw asked and he looked around

"I'm having kits" she told them with a happy smile

"Patchpalt! You promised you weren't going to have anymore kits!" Webleg yelled and Patchpelt looked hurt by his mean words "You could die!"

"I could have died kitting all of you!" She yelled back before- storming off.

"Lets go Breezepaw" he hissed befor leaving.

"Foxpaw, come with me we made you a nest, well Dasiypaw made you and Deerpaw nest's" Brightpaw said and we left. Inside the apprentice den Grasspaw, Deerpaw, Dasiypaw and Fallowpaw sat or lay talking

"Foxpaw your nest is in between me and Deerpaw." Dasiypaw told me with a kind smile. I sat in the nest, it was nice and cushin. I lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke in complet darkness. I looked around, nothing was there.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hello Foxpaw" A voice whispered back befor a pale brown she-cat limped out of the dark. she was fully grown but was still bigger then her. Then the forest appeared.

"Foxfang. Help me" She whispered and a large fox red tom with black spotes ran to her. It was me!

"Deerleap! Are you okay?" He asked worry all over his voice. "Where is Duskpaw?"

"She's still back at camp I wouldn't let her come" the she-cat said. It was Deerpaw!

"Dawnpaw over here!" He yelled and a small orange tom burst out of the bush.

"Deerleap!" he yelled

"Come on lets get you back to camp" the tom whispered and let her lean on him. The small tom helped as much as he could.

Then it all disapered. I looked around more befor a beautiful misty blue she-cat sat beside me. I jumped and moved away. Then I was there again, older me sitting beside her. Then Softpelt was there but older, she looked so wise and well kept.

As I studded the she-cat more I saw that her belly was just begining the swell with the kits she was going to have.

"Babystar won't like this but Foxfang go with her to Waterclan. Don't but her throught what I went through." She whispered.

"Softpelt i could never do that. Fireclan has suffered so much already!" The older me yelled.

"They can stand it Foxfang. I'm so proud of you but don't put her throught her having to move and leave everything she loves in Waterclan" Softpelt whispered.

"What is this!" A milky tom asked as he pushed throught the reed's that lined the river we sat beside. We were on Waterclans side of the river!

"Tidefur!" The she-cat yelled

"Mistyface whats going on! This is a Airclan she-cat and a half bread discrace!" he demanded "What are you doing?!"

"Mistyface you said he knew?!" the older me hissed

"Knew what?" he hissed

"He's the father of my kits" she hung her head then they all disapered and I was left in darkness.

Then I woke in the apprentice den. I was up like a lighting bolt and ended up waking up Deerpaw and Dasiypaw who both slept close to me.

"Foxpaw what is it?" Deerpaw murmered sleepily. She sat up beside my. I was sweating maddly as the images past through my head again and again. "Foxpaw? What is it?"

"Nothing..." I whispered i stood and strached.

"Foxpaw I know when theres something bothering you. Whats wroung?" Dasiypaw yawned.

"Nothing I need to talk to Softpelt thats all I just forgot with everything that happened today." I reply trying to sound like I wasn't lying. Deerpew looked at me with a look that told me she saw right througe my lye and Dasiypaw seamed to have bought it.

They both layed back down and fell asleep right away. I sunk down and rested my head on my paws even though i knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep.

My heart raced and so did my mind. The dream was the only thing i could think of. The she-cat was so pretty. She was the thing i most thought of as I lay there. Her sink like fur.

I shook my head she's Wachclan, I'm Fireclan I can't be with her. I let it run though my head once more. A sickining feeling dwelled in the pit of my stomach by the time the light picked through the den.

I would fall in love with a Waterclan she-cat named Mistyface and my mother was not of Fireclan. The word's the tom spit at my mother rung in my head.

_"__This is a Airclan she-cat and a half bread discrace!" _

I could fell the tear's run down my face. I was not full Fire-clan. I was a half bread discrace like Tidefur of Waterclan said.

"Foxpaw what is it?" Dasiypaw asked and I relised she was looking at me.

"Nothing" I whispered and turned away.

"Foxpaw if you need to talk just ask me okay" she whispered back and I felt her shift of my side. I let my though's run wild till the sun shawn through and the other's began to rise. I sat up and Blizzardpaw huffed and stood.

"I can't stand being in the same den as them" she stalked out. It stung mostly because I knew what she was talking about.

"What's her problem?" Deerpaw asked as she sat up. I saw Grasspaw take a quick look at her befor going back to his cleaning.

"i have no idea." Acornpaw sighed "She's been so stuck up because Flamestar desided to train her. She's so full of herself"

"Hey! Don't talk about my littermate like that!" Fallowpaw hissed and Dasiypaw snickered "But i never said you were wroung"

We all laughed at that witch woke the rest of the apprentice's.

"What are you guy laughing at?" Honeypaw asked in a drowzie voice.

"We were just talking about how stuck up Blizzardpaw is." Dasiypaw filled her and Brightpaw in.

"You guys are mean" Brightpaw hissed befor she giggled, she had been one of the stroungest she-cats after Dapplepaws death, she help her mother through it aswell as Acornpaw.

"Acornpaw lets go" Scarleg's called from outside the den Acornpaw waved goodbye with his tail before leaving the den. Scarleg's was funny and kind but could be mean and stricked from what Acornpaw had told me.

"Well I sould go to" Fallowpaw smiled as she stood "You know how Bramblepelt is"

I laughed he was impatient when it came to Fallowpaws calm, cool, rationalness. Deerpaw giggled beside me and im sure if Breezepaw was here she would be giggling too.

"Foxpaw lets go it's time to start your training" Swiftshadow called and I stood felling the excitement well up in me. My second day of training. I rushed out of the den and almost ran right into Snowstorm.

"Whoa, Foxpaw whats the rush?" he asked. I looked up at him, he was a big cat even with the shortened food supply of food.

"Sorry Snowstorm i was just excited about my secound day of training." I replied and hung my head.

"It's okay I was the same way in the first few days." He smiled and I was filled with relief that he wasn't angry with me "Deerpaw let's go!"

Deerpaw poked her head of of the den befor pushing her way out. She troted over to us. She nodded to me and I nodded back and smiled once more at Snowstorm and ran off to were Swiftshadow sat with Emberwhisper, Flintmask and Dasiypaw. I hadn't seen Dasiypaw slip out of the apprentice den but she was there now.

I ran over and Dasiypaw smiled at me.

"Foxpaw today as a warm up were going to walk the borders." Emberwhisper told me and I smiled at Dasiypaw. We all stood and headed for the entrance to camp. Swiftshadow stopped and looked behind her.

"What?" I asked and fallowed her eyes to see Snowstorm talking to Deerpaw. They stood and ran to catch up with us.

"Wait Emberwhisper" Swiftshadow hissed and Dasiypaw stopped.

"Thank's for waiting" Snowstorm smiled and Swiftshadow smiled back.

"let's go" Emberwhisper chipped happily, we slipped out of camp and into the forest. The morning sun shawn on the fresh blanket of snow covered the growned, it wasn't to deep but it was up to my ankles. We traviled to the border and moved along. Me, Deerpaw and Dasiypaw walked ahead of our mentors.

"So Foxpaw did you end up falling back asleep after you woke up?" Deerpaw asked concern lassed her voice.

"Yeah some" I replied trying to sound genuine i hung my head as thoughs of my dreams invaded my mind. The one sentence rung in my head.

_"__This is a Airclan she-cat and a half bread discrace!"_

I shut my eyes the shook my head to clear my mind. I felt Deerpaw brush agenst me.

"Tell my whats on your mind" Deerpaw whispered. I imagined what it would do to Deerpaw to know she's wasn't a full Fireclan she-cat. It would hurt her so much. I decided not to tell her anything and talk to Softpelt about it.

"Just thinking about what were going to do for training" I tol her with a smile. She smiled back.

The rest of the border was quiet and uneventful.

"Okay lets head to the grassy training hollow. Bramblepelt and Flamestar are useing the swap clearing." Snowstorm called to us and we ran back to them.

We headed right to the grassy training hollow. I felt like I was about to explode from excitement. We walked for a little befor we entered the big clearing that was the grassy training hollow. It was a big clearing with some stumps.

"Okay today were going to work on your hunting" Emberwhisper told us "Dasiypaw please show them"

"Okay" Dasiypaw chirped and dropped to the ground flat and vary still.

"Okay Dasiypaw thats enough" Swiftshadow hissed.

"Shhh wait" Dasiypaw hissed back befor stalking forward holding her body still as she crept across the ground. I looked over to see a bird, Dasiypaw crept forward slowly befor she was close enough and she pounced. She catch the bird on her claw befor biting down on it killing it.

"Good catch" snowstorm smiled. A little Blackbird hung in her mouth. It looked nible. But a catch is a catch, I watched Dasiypaw trot over to the stump that had the holl under it were we put any freash kill we catch in the hollow untill we leave.

"Okay Foxpaw do what Dasiypaw did and crouch down" Swiftshadow told us and I did as she said and crouched. As soon as the snow touched my bellie fur I jumped back up.

"ekk! Thats cold!" Deerpaw yelped as she jumped up.

"Yes it's cold but over time you will get used to it" Emberwhisper laughed. I smiled at Deerpaw and she nodded. We crouched down into the hunters crouch once more, as the cold snow touched my bellie fur I shivered.

"Vary good. Deerpaw hold your tail still. Stop waving it!" Snowstorm hissed and I don't think she stopped because Emberwhisper told Dasiypaw to keep it still for her. After a little longer crouching in the snow Swiftshadow told I what to do next.

"Now try to creep forward without making a noise in the snow." She told us. A I moved forward I could hear the snow crunch under me. "Okay this isn't working! Deerpaw sit up and wait we will test Foxpa first"

"Yep okay" she sat up. I looked over at Swiftshadow and she nodded for me to keep going.

I creeped forward, all I could hear was the low crunch of snow under my paws.

"Wow Foxpaw your really good at this!" Dasiypaw chirped.

"Sh Dasiypaw!" Emberwhisper hissed and she shut up.

I creeped forwardmore and my foot steps seemed to disapear all together.

"Okay Foxpaw sit up." Swiftshadow told me and I sat up "You are good. Better then Emberwhisper was."

I could hear Deerpaw and Dasiypaw giggle behind me. I turned to see Emberwhisper shot Dasiypaw a look the shut her up.

"Deerpaw your up" Snowstorm called. Deerpaw ran up beside snowstorm and crouched, as she began to move forward the crunch of her footsteps were loud and unmistakable.

"Whoa whoa whoa stop! Your not being carefull at all about how you are placeing your feet!" Emberwhisper yelled and Deerpaw huffed, then she began to creep forword again this time with more care.

"Thats better but not the best I know you can do" Snowstorm prassed her "Now take it a little slower"

"If I were going any slower I wouldn't be moving!" Deerpaw huffed

"What?" Snowstorm asked

"Nothing." Deerpaw Quickly covered her back talk.

"Thats what I thought" Snowstorm smiled and we all laughed. I looked at Deerpaw who had sat up and was smiling. As soon as Snowstorm looked her way she was back down into her crouch. "Okay Deerpaw like I said Slower."

"Yep" she replied and begain to move but slower then befor. She made almost no noise like me.

"Nice now pay close attention to every movement you are making. Pay attention to every muscle you are moving right now." Snowstorm whispered and Deerpaw seamed to be concentrating really hard. She made little noise as she moved.

"whoa" I whispered

"Now Deerpaw move a little faster." Snowstorm whispered to Deerpaw as he walked beside her "But pay attention like I said to every movement you are making now and do the same thing only a little faster."

"Pay attention Foxpaw and do the same on your turn." Swiftshadow whispered in my ear as she sat to my left.

"This is the same way Emberwhisper taught me how" Dasiypaw whispered.

"Yep" Swiftshadow huffed "Because I taught him that. Everyone teaches hunting like this. It helps young 'paws to pay attention to there movements"

"Yeah" Emberwhisper whispered.

"Shh guy's were trying to concentrate over here!" Snowstorm yelled at us

"Sorry!" I yelped. "We didn't mean to"

"Thank you Foxpaw" Snowstorm nodded befor going back to Deerpaw.

"Haha your such a suck up" Dasiypaw teased

"Stop it" I huffed "I want to watch this"

"Okay Deerpaw sit up" Snowstorm told her and she looked confused. "Now get back donw and start from were we left off"

As Deerpaw crouched and begain to move again making more noise befor she stopped

"sorry" she whippered

"Don't be just stop and remember to concentrate on you muscle movements." He whispered back

"Okay" she chirpped befor crouching and stopping for a moment to gather her mind. Then she moved at the same pase as Dasiypaw as she went after the Blackbird.

"Wow" I whispered and smiled for my litermate.

"good job Deerpaw thats enough for today." Snowdstorm told her and she stood up. "Lets get back to camp"

"Yeah lets im frezzing" Dasiypaw hissed. I hadn't nodiced the cold till that momment.

"Foxpaw I have something you need to do when we get back to camp" Swiftshadow told me.

"Deerpaw you can help him" Snowstorm added

"aww" Deerpaw mound

"Shush" Snowstorm shushed her.

When we got back to camp it turned out we were cleaning out the Elders den.

"Snowstorm I will show them how you get some rest, you've done alote today." Swiftshadow told Snowstorm and he nodded

"thanks" he whispered and walked away

"Come on you two." She lead us to the big tree on the other end of camp near the Mediciencats den. "Moss grow's on most of the trees closer to the back of the camp."

We nodded.

"but all the moss is wet so we can't use it" she huffed "good thing we always stock up."

"Okay" I replie and she lead's us into the mediciencats den.

Webleg sat with Brezzepaw and they looked at us as we walked up to them

"well if it isn't Swiftshadow and what looks to be her shadows! Just kiding. It's nice to see you Foxpaw and Deerpaw. What can we do for you?" Webleg smiled, he was in a vary good mood.

"We need some moss to clean up the elders den" Swiftshadow told him in a flat voice, as if she wasn't to happy with Webleg.

"Holding a grud's is bad for your healt." Webleg grunted in a voice as flat as hers.

He nodded to Breezepaw and she remove the leave that hung over a hole

"In here" she pointed with her head and Swiftshadow moved to the hole she hooked up three bundles of moss.

"This is all we need" she told us "Carry it under your jaw so you don't get it wet"

"how?" Deerpaw asked and Swiftshadow picked up the bundle of moss but not with her mouth but under her jaw! I bent over and tryed to pick up the bundle but I couldn't get it just right.

"Your doing it wroung young Foxpaw watch" Swiftshadow told me and picked up her bundle again this time slower. As I watched I saw that she did not clamp her jam to her chest untill she felt the moss on her neck.

"Okay" I murmered and bent down and kept going till i felt it on my nack and clamped down. I got it for only a little befor it slipped out of my grasp.

"Ha Foxpaw your not squeezing hard enough!" Deerpaw laughed and I shote her a look

"Let's see you do it" I snaped and she smiled as she bent down and picked up the bundle and held it. I let of a heave sigh

I bent down and picked up the bundle like Swiftshadow showed me and squeezed like Deerpaw told me, I had the bundle the best i was going to.

"Well you have it so lets go. Thank you Breezepaw and Webleg" Swiftshadow smiled and we left.

We walked quickly over to the elders den were Stripetail, Ice-eyes and Duststorm sat.

"Hello Swiftshadow, Foxpaw and Deerpaw. It's nice to see you, is this moss for us? Thank you so much" Stripetail smiled as we entered the den. I looked around to see Quietfoot laying beside Tigerfur who was awake but tired

"Okay Tigerfur there here to clan up the moss. You know them mose that's to old and all the sticks" Quietfoot whispered

"I don't need to be treated like a kit Quietfoot. It's okay i want to go outside" Tigerfur huffed and tryed to stand

"Tigerfur please stop let me help you!" Quietfoot begged

"No!" Tigerfur yelled I dropped my moss and hurryed over just in time to catch Tigerfur befor she fell

She looked over at me as I helped her along. When we got outside she was breath heave.

"Are you okay Tigherfur?" I asked and looked at her.

"Yes Foxpaw. Thank you for helping me. I fells nice being out in the open, Webleg and Stripetail are trying to keep me prisoner in that den." She huffed. I smiled at her and she smiled back

"I'm happy I could help" I confessed " I have been worried about you"

I could fell her stairing at me so I looked away

"You are vary diffrent from all the other 'paws I have meet in my life and I've meet alote of 'paws" she whispered "Let me tell you a story"

"Sure" I replied

"Okay but you might not like it. There once was a little 'paw she grew up in the wild but her mother took her and her litter mates to a group of other cats who lived and took care of each other, they lived there and she fell in love with a tom who was the same age as her, the tom turned out to be a vary evil cat ho took advantage of there young leader and made him fight pointless battles" she begain

"alote of cats blood was spilled because of this tom but that didn't chang the fact that she loved him, when a warrior a bit younger then her finally wanted to stop this after the tom became leader she railled the cats and drove him out. That didn't stop the she-cat from seeing him, when she wasn't doing anything she went to see him.

"When the she-cat who drove him out, who was leader then, found she was going to see him, she fallowed and killed him. The she-cat was devisated, she spent a hole moon greiving for her lost love but she got over it when her mother snaped at her.

"She became the warrior she was befor she fell in love. She grew so much and was vary sad when she moved into the elders den because of her sickness. Thats it" she finished and she story sunk into my mind. It was sad and then happy then sad. I was woundering if it was a true story.

"Tigerfur its cold out here why don't you come in" Quietfur called from in the den

"Shush Quietfoot" Tigerfur called back then she looked at me. "Foxpaw can we go for a walk?"

"Sure Tigerfur but just inside the camp" I replyed and she stood, she leaned on me and we begain to walk. The wind was cold and the snow was wet under foot. "Do you want to get something from the fresh kill pile?"

"Sure I was going to ask Quietfoot to get me something, but it will be nice to get it for myselft."She replyed in a happy tone. We walked slowly, and everyone smiled at Tigerfur and me, they greated us as we passed.

"Tigerfur are you felling better?" Breezepaw asked when we got to the fresh kill pile, she stood there alone and smiled when we joined her. "There's not much to pick from but you can pick first"

"Thank you Breezepaw. Who are you this evening?" Tigerfur asked and picked up the skiny Blackbird Dasiypaw caught earlyer.

"I'm good you?" Breezepaw replyed and she picked up a Finch and looked at me, she smiled a kind smile one a medicien cat would give to a wounded warriors when they told you that you would be fine, the same look Webleg gave the warriors after the battle with Waterclan.

"I am feeling much better." Tigerfur replyed her vice a bit muffled with the Blackbird in her mouth "Foxpaw are you going to eat something?"

"I don't wat to till I know all the Elder's, Queens and kits eat" I replyed and Tigerfur smiled

"Such a noble 'paw" Tigerfur smiled and begain to walk back to the tree Stripetail sat under with Duststorm. I walk with her takeing most of her weigt to help her walk. When we got there she sat and begain to eat.

"I see this is a vary good day for you" Duststorm smiled i looked at Tigerfurs swollen belly, she looked as if she was vary close to kitting. I would have to ask Stripetail or Webleg when I could, I looked up at Stripetail and Duststorm.

"Stripetail have you eaten anything? Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked and Duststorm smiled.

"No we haven't eating thanks for offering and i think i will take you up on it. Could you get me a frog if we have any but if there's not a vole will do." Stripetail tell's me and looks at Duststorm "You want some thing?"

"Sure anything will do" he smiles and snickers a bit

"What?" Stripetail asked

"Your so pickie even in leafbear" he told her with a laugh

"It's okay I saw some voles and afew frogs." I told them and headed off to ask Quietfoot and Ice-eyes if they wanted something.

"Quietfoot do you want something from the fresh kill pile?" I asked when I went into the Elders den. I looked at Quietfoot who was sitting in the middle of then den as Deerpaw cleaned her nest.

"No im good" She replied

"Thanks for the help Foxpaw" Deerpaw hissed as she added more moss to the nest and finished it off.

"sorry! I forgot i was helping Tigerfur and.."

"It's okay Foxpaw what you did was noble. Tigerfur can't walk on her own." Swiftshadow interopted me "Deerpaw what he did was just as inportant as cleaning out there nest's."

"Thank you Swiftshadow, Ice-eyes do you want anything?" I asked

"no thank you Foxpaw I went out and catch some fresh kill a little earlyer. Thank you for asking." Ice-eye repliyed from his nest behind me.

"Okay i will be off again." I nodded my goodbye's to everyone and left to get Duststorm and Stripetail what they wanted.

As i walked i past Stroungclaw, Sweet-eyes, Mossclaw and Brightpaw.

"Hey Foxpaw were are you headed?" Dasiypaw asked and I stopped to reply

"I'm getting Duststorm and Stripetail something to eat. Want to come with?" I asked and she nodded. We headed for the fresh kill pile and as we passed Flamestar she stopped us

"What are two young past up to this fine leafbear afternoon?" she asked

"Well we were just off to get Duststorm and Stripetail something to eat." Dasiypaw told her in a bright happy tone.

"How nice of you. Do your mentor's know?" Blizzardpaw asked with a sneer.

"Blizzardpaw!" Flamestar hissed and shote her a look and Blizzardpaw lowered her head.

"Sorry" Blizzardpaw mumbled

"it's okay and yes swiftshadow and Emberwhisper know were helping the elders" i repliyed and Flamestar smiled. She moved out of our way and as Blizzardpaw past she shote us a look of pure hatered. I smiled at her then headed for the fresh kill pile with Dasiypaw by my side.

When we got there we ran into Softpelt.

"Foxkit my darling how are you?" She asked in a loving tone berfor she pressed her muzzle agenst mine.

"I'm good" I chirped and she pulled away

"how was your secound day of training?" she asked and smiled

"Is was great" I smiled back and she licked me.

"Thats great. Have you eaten?" she asked and looked at Dasiypaw

"Not yet we were just getting something for the Elders" I told her and she frowned.

"Take something and eat with them." She told me and I felt my stomac tightend.

"I don't want to untill I know all the Queens and kits have ate." I replyed and she frowned again.

"I will go ask right now okay? So take something there enough for them if they haven't ate anything.

"It's all right Softpelt I took something to them just a little while ago." Scarlegs told her as he came up and took a little frog from the pile "This is for Bramble kit and this is for Babyfang, Badgerkit, Rainkit, Icekit and Sunkit"

He picked up Two other mice with his Frog and troted back to the nurery

"There you go Foxpaw is that good enough for you?" she asked and I nodded Dasiypaw picked up a Fintch and I picked up a Frog and a Vole for myself, she smiled. I nodded my goodbyes and headed back to the tree were the two elders sat, I saw Swiftshadow joined them. I dropped the Frog in frount of Stripetail and Dasiypaw dropped the Fintch for Duststorm.

"thanks you to" Duststorm smiled and I sat with Dasiypaw.

"It was no problem." Dasiypaw replied. I looked at her and relised that she wasn't going to eat anything.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry" she replied as she looked down.

"I know you are. Have some of mine and if were both still hungry and there something left after everyone has got some we can have some more. But only after everyone else." I told her and she smiled at me. We both got a good two bites out of the vole and I was still a little hungry.

me and Dasitpaw moved to outside the apprentice den after all the Elders turned in. They all thanked us once more for the fresh kill and soon most of the cats went to bed.

Me and Dasiypaw went to the fresh kill pile and took a small Mouse to share.

"Dasiypaw and Foxpaw have you not eaten yet?" Flamestar asked and I looked at her

"We split a small Vole earler but we only got two bites out of it so we were going to split this mouse befor bed." I told her and she smiled

"Thats okay I just didn't want you getting to greedy." She reminded me. "There are alot of mouths to feed.

"No never. Thats why we waited till everyone ate to come get something more to split." I replied, Flamestar smiled and nodded to us befor she picked up a Toad, a mouse and a fintch. I watch her as she walked to Strongclaw and Webleg.

"Well lets go" Dasiypaw meowed trought the mouse and touched me with her tail. We walked back to the apprentices den and sat outside eatting the mouse in silence. After we slipped into the apprentice den and lay down to sleep my head pressed agensit her's, I fell fast asleep.

I woke in the same field that I woke in most of the nights now. There was Applepelt sitting not far from me.

"Hello again Foxpaw. Congratulations on becoming a 'paw" she congratulated me and i nodded my thanks "Your mentor is a stroung she-cat with a noted past filled with darkness. But don't let that stop you from tursting her, her past has made her stroung. If Flamestar puts you in her hands then she trust's her so you should to."

"What happened?" I asked and Applepelts eyes filled with sorrow.

"I can not tell you this it is for Swiftshadow to tell you not me." She told me and I hung my head.

"Okay so what am I here for?" I asked and Applepelt touched my cheek with the tip of her tail.

"You know Softpelt was a Airclan cat it was in your dream last night. Yes Softpelt was a warrior of Airclan. You need to talk to her about it okay? Her thought's are always on you and your littler mates and if you know or don't, if someone is treating you badly, you need to talk to her." Applepelt told me and my heart dropped into me stomach.

"Yes i will talk to her when I have the time." I replyed

"Foxpaw you are not half bread scum" Applepelt whispered. I looked up at her, there was pain in her eyes.

"I know." I whispered to her. She smiled at me and begain to fade, I smiled back at her and everything went back befor I opened my eye's as the light shown into the apprentice den.

One moon later.

Not much happened in the moon I hade been in training, Acornpaw was now Acornfur, Brightpaw was now Brightflower. Leopardsong is having Stroungclaws kit's, her and Mossclaw had been fighting about it alote.

I was lying outside the apprentice den with Dasiypaw waiting for our mentors. I watched as Softpelt joined a hunting patrol, witch was the only thing she was really confortable joining without Flamestar or Bramblepelt, with Mossclaw, honeypaw and Sweet-eyes. Bramblepelt joined a border patrol with Stroungclaw, Darkbelly, Scarlegs and his apprentice Fallowpaw.

I looked up to see Swiftshadow walk up with Emberwhisper.

"You have the day off if you want Foxpaw. But if you want to go hunting with someone Emberwhisper is going hunting with Dasiypaw." Swiftshadow told me and I looked at Dasiypaw.

"I have something i have been meaning to do" I told her and she nodded.

"You have been doing vary well in training and have been working hard. You diserve the day off" she told me,

"Thank you vary much." I replyed and she nodded

"Come on Dasiypaw. Were going hunting." Emberwhisper smiled and Dasiypaw touched me with her tail befor she left.

I layed there and watched as the patrol's left and Softpelt left with them. I had no idea what i was going to do till she got back.

So I went to go see Breezepaw because I hadn't had much time to talk to her in the past moon. As I walked trough the camp there weren't many warriors still in camp and the one's that were still here were on there way out.

As I pushed into the medicien cats den it was vary quiet with the soft voice's of Webleg and Breezepaw as he quized her on her first moon of training, the morning light shawn through the cracks in the celling, thats how the den stayed lit.

"yes Foxpaw?" Webleg asked and I looked at him.

"I was just coming in to say hello and to ask if you needed anything" I replyed and Webleg smiled at me. "Breezepaw we will finish later take

a break and viset with you littler mate. You know what take the day off."

"Thank you Webleg." She thanked him and nodded. Webleg turned

back to the hurbs he was sorting.

"Come on Foxpaw lets go and sit outside." Breezepaw meowed and

lead me toward the entrence. When we were outside we sat a little

ways off the medicien cats den.

"Breezepaw I need to tell you something."


End file.
